The Boss's Wife
by twillover1313
Summary: Homeless Bella meets Edward just after being rescued from an assault. Mob boss Edward meets Bella just after being told he's out of time...he has to find a wife. Can they help each other? AH
1. Chapter 1

Did you ever wonder how your life got to the point that it's at? No? Well, I know exactly how and why I'm where I am…in an alley behind a restaurant/nightclub, digging through the dumpster to find any food they have thrown out.

I'm the only child of Charlie and Renee Swan. My name is Bella and I was born 19 years ago to two parents who loved me just as much as they loved each other. We didn't have a lot of money, but we had enough for the necessities and, as much as possible, my parents made sure that I had most of my "wants". When I was old enough, I got small jobs like babysitting and taking care of my elderly neighbors' yard. As I got older I started waitressing in the dinner of my home town, Forks, Washington. I was never the most popular girl, but I had a few good friends. My father was the chief of police and my mother was a kindergarten teacher.

Yes, I said was. They died a year ago while my father was assisting the FBI in an investigation of a drug ring on the Indian reservation near home, La Push. Well, let's just say that the FBI likes to send in the local cops first, on the premise that they know the people involved and may be able to defuse the situation before it gets out of hand. The truth is that they send them in first in hopes that they can catch the bullets and the FBI can then go in relatively unscathed. Yeah, I have no respect for them…none what-so-ever! My mother heard the call go out about my father's death and went down there…she didn't realize that the fight was not completely over and she took a stray bullet, she died at the scene.

You might still be wondering how all this left me homeless, well they had no personal life insurance. Yes, my father had a policy through work that covered if he died in the line of duty, which the police department claimed he wasn't since he was "working" for the feds at the time. The feds claimed that he wasn't working for them. Therefore…no payout. As I mentioned earlier, my parents weren't wealthy, therefore had little to no savings…all there earnings going to pay the bills. What little they did have gave me, along with what I earned enough for food for 6 months, but then the utilities started getting shut off and the bank foreclosed on the only home I've ever known.

I took the few dollars that I had left and my ancient Chevy truck, and left Forks for Seattle. I figured that I would have a better chance at finding work there, and I could live in my truck for a few weeks to save up for somewhere to live. Big mistake. I didn't know that you had to have an actual address to get a job, and my money quickly ran out, leaving me literally penniless, with nowhere to go.

I've been here for the past 3 months, and have taken to public restrooms to keep myself clean, dumpsters to keep myself fed, and even though I have no money for gas, I still live in my truck so I stay dry.

So, know we get to the now.

Damn, who eats here, the food is fabulous, but there is so much…don't these people eat what's in front of them? Oh well, their loss is my gain right!

The back door of the club opened, and two men came out. "I'm telling you, dude, I'm gonna get with that bitch tonight, I need to get laid and she's been asking for it all night" creepy guy one said.

"Don't be stupid. She's just trying to get E to notice her…finally", creepy guy two replied.

"Yeah, well imma taking advantage of that sh….WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! This is private property and you're gonna get it!" Creepy one screamed at me.

Before I could respond, the situation went from bad to downright scary! "Dude, you want to get laid? Let's let her pull a train, and in exchange, we don't tell E about this" the second guy said with an evil smirk and I knew right there and then, I was in trouble. The first one grabbed my arms, yanking me to the ground. The second one already had his pants around his ankles and had his dick in his hands, bringing it right in front of my mouth. "If you know what's good for you, you will open that mouth and suck my cock. Don't even think about biting me either!"

The door opened again and the two most beautiful women I have ever seen walked out, lighting cigarettes as the door swung closed. "Can you believe that tramp? She actually thinks that E is going to get jealous that she's practically blowing Eric in there! How pathetic, E has never even given her the time of day, let alone would fuck her."

"I know, E wouldn't do her with Tyler's dick. She thinks that he's hers because of who her da…WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TWO FUCKTARDS THINK YOU'RE DOING TO THAT POOR GIRL? I'm getting Jazz and Emmett...JUST WAIT TILL E GETS WIND OF THIS ONE! Alice, are they on their way out?" The blond supermodel asked.

Just as the door opened once again, the dark haired one was replying "Yup, and right on time too. Jazzy Honey, these two were just about to rape this poor girl, can you please take care of them for me and let E know that they fucked up…again. Rose and I are going to get her cleaned up and make sure that she's alright." She looked at me "don't even think about leaving, we won't hurt you or let anyone else."

I don't know why, maybe it was because they just saved me from being raped, but I felt safer with these four then I have felt since I lost my parents. I got up and followed them into the club.


	2. Chapter 2

I really hate when people keep me waiting.

I'm supposed to be hosting a sit-down between two of my associates and my two main guys. Actually, Emmett is my older brother and Jazz is my best friend, almost brother-in-law. They have been here though my transition from underboss to boss in the family. My father decided to take an early retirement, so he stepped down at the age of 45, so he and my mother could travel. Emmett was supposed to take over, but the fucker caught a bullet two years ago and decided that he wanted a more advisory role, although that hasn't stopped him from leading his own crew. Jazz is my underboss, he took the role seriously, and couldn't have been more loyal if he were blood. Now the two fuckers we were waiting on, well, let's just say their days are numbered and one more fuck-up and they will never see the light of day again. Fucking Eric and Tyler. Always thinking that they are more important than they are.

"If those two aren't here in the next minute, hunt them down and take them to the warehouse. It's about time they learn their lesson about the pecking-order around here!" I just finished giving my orders when Jazz's phone vibrated with a text.

"_Jazz, can you and Em come out back, we need help with the trash…NOW"._

"Be right back boss."

Just then the skank of the west decided to sit her nasty ass next to me "I'll keep you company, Eddie".

I think I just vomited a little. "Tanya, get the fuck away from me. I don't like you, I never have, and I never will…just leave me the fuck alone already."

"But Eddie, Daddy says that if we get married, our families will be even stronger." The bitch-in-heat had the balls to smirk, like she seriously thought that would sway me to her.

"The only family that would benefit from that I yours, and it's not happening", I replied with a smirk of my own.

She stood up to leave, but still felt the need to get the last word in, "I'm going to call him right now, then we'll see. Your parents want you married and producing heirs…and I intend to fill that role, we would make the perfect power couple." She stalked off and now I knew that that I vomited in my mouth.

Unfortunately, she was somewhat right, not about us, but that I had to get married. It was part of being boss that I had been putting off simply because I've never met someone I would want to spend my life with. I've been with more that my fair share of women, but no-one had ever captured my heart. It made me wonder who her informant was. I started thinking back to a conversation that I had with my father on the day that he passed the ropes to me.

***flashback***

"Edward, my son, you need to realize that I am going against tradition in allowing you to take over before you are married, but you are aware of the rules in our family. Once you have married, it's for life. Much like being in the "family", you can never divorce. I am trusting you to find someone whom you feel you have a connection with. Arranged marriages are outdated, but if you take too long, you will force my hand."

"I understand."

***end flashback***

This also reminded me of the conversation we had just today.

***flashback***

"Son, it's been two years, and you have made no attempt to find a wife. You have left me with no choice but to begin searching for someone for you myself. You need to get married and start producing heirs."

"Father, I understand, but please give me 6 months longer. If by that time I have found no-one suitable, I will accept whomever you choose for me."

***end flashback***

FUCK…goddamned Eric and Tyler came in the office just as my father was leaving. Not to mention that Tanya was on her knees in front of Eric tonight. Well, he just signed his own death warrant. I will not have people I can't trust in my Family.

"Boss, you need to come with us…we found the two fuckers. Or I should say Rosie and Allie found them." Em and Jazz just returned to the table. "They were in the alley, just about to rape some poor homeless girl. The girls are with her now, I don't think that they harmed her more than a few bruises, but damn…she was shaking like a leaf in a tornado! Eric and Tyler are in the cage waiting to take to the warehouse."

"Ok, let's go see what's going on, then we'll take them." We walked into the office, and there was this little waif of a girl crying with Rose and Alice's arms around her. She had her long dark hair covering her face, but from what I could see, she was a knock-out.

"Sweetie, the guys are back and they brought Edward with them, he owns the club and will take care of those losers for you." She looked up and I nearly fell over, this girl was the most gorgeous woman that I have ever seen. Even though she was wearing clothes that have definitely seen better days, and she was a little worse for wear, I could still see just how beautiful she was and I couldn't wait to see her all cleaned up. Just one look in those big brown eyes of hers and I was a goner.

I think I just found my wife…now to just convince her.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up and saw the most amazing pair of green eyes that I've ever seen. And let me tell you, they paled compared to the face and body that they were attached to! I couldn't begin to tell you how long I stared at him, but it was long enough that my traitor blush kicked in and I looked down… completely embarrassed. They was no way he wanted someone like me to look at him the way I was. I'm homeless and he very obviously is wealthy. His girlfriend or wife must be a very happy woman.

"Allie, Rose, could you run to the 24 hour Walmart and get her something to wear. Em, go to the kitchen and get her something to eat. Jazz, keep everyone out. I'm going to call Mom and Dad, they're in town for the Denali's anniversary next week end. I want Mom to check her over. Sweetheart, there is a shower in my private bathroom your more than welcome to, I'm going to get my parents over here, my Mom is a retired nurse practitioner."

Did he just call me sweetheart?

"You really don't have to go to any trouble for me, I don't need anything and can't pay you. I'm really fine."

"It's no trouble and I want to help you. There's something about you and I feel very protective of you. I want to get to know you. We all do."

"Ok." I don't know what's going on, but I feel like fate has brought me into these people's lives, and I hope that they will let me repay them in some way.

Em returned with a huge bowl of steaming soup. It smelled so good, that I couldn't stop the moan that came out any more than I could stop the loud noise that my stomach was making. And queue my blush. I'm just glad that the growling was so loud that no-one heard the moaning.

By the time I finished the soup. Alice and Rose had returned from the store and I really hope all those bags were not for me, it wouldn't all fit in the cab of my truck! How did she buy so much stuff so fast!

"I wasn't sure of your sizes, so I just bought you a few pairs of yoga pants and some t-shirts in small. There's some panties and sports bras, and some shoes, your feet look the same size as mine. I also got you shampoo, conditioner, body wash and a loofa, some pads and tampons, basically everything you'll need." I looked into one of the bags and it was stuffed with every imaginable toiletry I could think of. The next bag had make-up and lotions.

"I appreciate all this, I really do, but"

"No buts, you need all this. Edward can more than afford it. Besides, I found you and I plan on keeping you. I have a feeling we're going to be great friends. Now no more arguing…into the shower with you. There are towels in the cabinet. Let me know when you're dressed and I help you with your hair and make-up."

"Alice, she doesn't need the make-up. She's naturally beautiful!" Edward winked. He thinks I'm beautiful?

"I know she doesn't need it, but every girl likes to be pampered occasionally. Oh, and Edward, Mom texted me when we were at the store and she's going to stop and get some supplies that she may need and they'll be here soon."

I really didn't know that they made showers this large and extravagantly. There were showerheads aimed in six different directions and a rain fall from the ceiling. It had benches on two sides. The controls looked a bit confusing, but there was on on/off button just outside so I just pressed that. I figured if it was too hot or too cold I could get one of the girls to help me. As soon as I stepped into the shower, soft music started playing. I could feel the tension leaving my body. The soaps that they got me felt like pure silk and I was glad to have found a razor in the bag with them. After almost an hour, I finally got out and got dresses. I have to say, they did a good job with the sizes, everything fit me perfectly. I brushed my hair and teeth; picked up my old clothes and left the bathroom.

"I'll be taking those, you won't be needing them anymore." Rose took my old, wore clothes and promptly deposited them in the trash! "Tomorrow, Allie and I are taking you to the store to get a full wardrobe and don't bother arguing"

A soft laugh alerted me to the presence of two new people in the room. They were about the age my parents were when they died. "Yes, don't argue with Rose, she's just as stubborn as my daughter. I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlise. I understand you had quite the traumatic night. I'm so glad that my children found you when they did. Now boys shoo. Let me get a look at Bella and then you can come back in and we'll all talk and get to know each other better." Esme had a gleam in her eyes, looking back and forth between Edward and I.

Edward looked very reluctant to leave, but followed the other men from the room.

"Now, let me get your temperature and blood pressure, then I'll check you for any cuts or bruises. I'd also like to get a sample of your blood if that's ok with you. I can tell by looking that you're dehydrated and underweight, so I just want to see if there are any specific supplements that you'll need to take."

"I… thank you. I need to let you know that I don't have any money and I don't know how I'm ever going to repay all of you for everything."

"I never said you had to, you have obviously captured my children's hearts in this short amount of time and that makes you important to me also. Now, tell me, did those neanderthals hurt you? Do you have any bruises or scraps?"

"Um yeah, I have a couple of bruises on my arms where they grabbed me and some scraps on my knees. But other than that they didn't hurt me, just scared the crap out of me…sorry."

"Ok, let me see the scraps first." I pulled up my pant leg and she felt along my knees. "It looks like they didn't hurt your knees other than the scrapes, I'll clean and bandage those, and now let me see the bruises." The bruising looking pretty bad, especially the ones on my wrists. "Who did they think they were restraining, the Hulk? You can't weigh much more than 100 lbs. and both of them are well over 200! Do your wrists hurt to move? They are definitely swelling. Rose, Honey, would you go and get a bag of ice for me. I think that they tore her cartilage. I'm going to fix a brace for you after we ice this."

As soon as the door opened, we could hear a woman shouting "WHO THE FUCK IS SHE EDWARD, YOU BETTER GET RID OF HER FAST OR I WILL!"

"THE ONLY PERSON LEAVING IS YOU! AND IF YOU GO ANY WHERE NEAR HER, I WILL GET ROSE AND ALICE AFTER YOU! DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU IN MY CLUB AGAIN!" Edward shouted at this woman.

"But Eddie, your mine, you should be sending those two to buy me stuff…at least it was only Walmart, I wouldn't want anything from there anyway!" This must be the girlfriend.

"I told you earlier that there will NEVER be an 'us'! I'm NOT YOURS! I wouldn't touch you with my enemies dick, you selfish bitch!" I guess it's not the girlfriend.

"I called Daddy and he said that he would take care of the arrangements for me"

"Yes, your father called me and after I stopped laughing at him, I told him to fuck-off! My son has no interest in you and why he thinks that I would allow our families to blend, well, not going to happen!"

"Boys, you can come back in now" Esme yelled out to them, I think that it was in part to let them know we could hear them.

After everyone was settled, I realized that they were waiting for me to tell them my story. "My parents were childhood sweethearts. My Mom found out that she was pregnant the same day that they graduated high school, and they were married a week later. My Mom worked as a waitress while my Dad went to the police academy. I was born just after he finished and when I started kindergarten, my mom went back to school for her teacher's certificate." I went on to tell them about my life, how my parents died, the trouble with the insurance, losing the house and ending up living out of my truck. By the time I was done, all the girls had tears streaming down there faces and the guys were looking pissed off.

"So where do you live now?"

"I'm still in my truck, that's why I can't accept everything you bought me, as much as I appreciate it, I simply don't have the room. It's parked a couple of blocks over, I'm just surprised it hasn't been towed yet. It's out of gas and I can't get more for it."

"NO…you are going to stay at my apartment. I have an extra bedroom and you'll be safe warm and taken care of. I won't take no for an answer. Please, I want…need to make sure you are safe." Everyone was staring at Edward, mouths open wide.

"Dude, you've never let a girl over there, much less move in."

"I can't explain it, she's…you're special. As soon as I saw you, I knew, I need you in my life, you are my life now."

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

a/n Just a reminder, this is a mob fic, and even though Edward is all fluffy with Bella, he is ruthless when it comes to disloyalty and enemies. Be warned. I didn't go into extreme graphics, but you definitely will know the fate of a couple of characters...in no uncertain terms.

a/nx2 THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVS, AND FOLLOWS...I SIMPLY CAN'T EXPRESS HOW MUCH THEY MEANS TO ME!

**Epov**

My parents were looking at me with knowing smirks, my Mother had an extra glow…she could already smell the baby powder. My sister and sister-in-law were smiling so wide…they were already planning the wedding of the century. My brother and best friend, well their mouths were still hanging open. They all knew what I was feeling, because each of them had gone through this. My family is notorious for knowing the person they are meant to be with from one look. Two hours of knowing this girl, and I already couldn't imagine my life without her. I just hope that she feels even a fraction of what I do.

"Em, you and Rose go get her truck, and bring it to my building." I wanted to get the ball rolling before she could change her mind. Hopefully with a little gas, we could get it over there, but that's why I'm sending Rose too, if anything else is wrong, she'll get it going. You wouldn't know it to look at her, but Rose is an expert mechanic. It's her role in the "family", she pimps out and upgrades all our vehicles and you'd be hard pressed to find one that can go faster after she does her thing. If it's mechanical, she can work miracles with it!

"Mom, Alice take Bella over to the penthouse, show her around and get her set up in the guest room. We'll be there in a while, we have some business waiting for us downstairs." I didn't want to come out and say we had to take care of Eric and Tyler, but they were not going to be wasting oxygen much longer.

After the girls and Em left, Dad Jazz and I went down to the cage. It's basically a holding cell in the basement of the club where we take any troublemakers who need to be taught a lesson to wait for us to take them to the warehouse. I don't like to have blood spilled inside the club because the feds like to come in with warrants periodically and if they can't find prove, then they can't press charges. I know it sound cocky, but we learned a long time ago to keep our legal business legal and our other business under aliases.

When I first learn of the attack on Bella, I was going to just rough them up a bit, but now, now they will die…after suffering a suitable punishment. I really wanted to make them suffer by my own hands, but my sick mind is working and I think that a little taste of their own medicine may be in order.

The drive to the warehouse went by fairly easily. I made a call to two of my soldier, who are looking to move up ranks and I think they will work out perfectly for what I have in mind.

"Jazz, tie them up from the ceiling and strip them down. I want their feet cuffed to the floor. I called Petey and Justin to come take care of them."

Petey and Justin were a couple and they were also both Doms. You'd wonder that they could be together, but they shared subs and were known to be brutal. This was exactly the type of thing that got them off. "Dude, you're sick, but I love it and this is perfect."

"Edward, man this isn't cool, she was just a fucking street rat, and we were giving her a chance to make some cash. She wanted it!"

"Who are Petey and Justin anyway?" Tyler always the inquisitive one. I actually enjoyed telling them. Eric vomited and did I just see Tyler's dick twitch at the thought? Definitely got him hard.

About an hour later, the two of them showed up and I introduced them. "Tyler, Eric this is Master Peter and Master Justin. Guys, these two tried to rape a girl outside of my club tonight. I thought a little tlc from you two would be appropriate."

"Excellent, I haven't had a virgin ass in too long. We brought lots of toys to play with, I love the build up to the main event."

"Well I'm not too sure about that one, he might like it, but enjoy and take your time." As we were leaving, you could hear the screams coming from them.

By the time we arrived at the penthouse, there was this huge, rusted out beast of a truck. It was ancient and I couldn't figure out how she made it from Forks all the way to Seattle in the thing. Entering the apartment, I panicked noticing all the women except for Bella. "Where is she?"

"Relax Edward, she fell asleep and I had Em carry her into the guest room." Mom was definitely in her element, playing momma bear. "Now tell me what's going on. Is it as I assume? Do you feel the connection with this girl? If so then I need to start making arrangements. When are you going to explain it to her, because she definitely feels something for you."

"I can't just spring this on her, she'll run for the hills!"

"Well don't wait too long, I'm not getting any younger here!"

"Mom, your only 45."

"Don't sass me!"

None of us notices the figure walking into the room. "Um, what's going on? What can't you spring on me?"

"Well, it's like this…" I started.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I was looking around the room and everyone was staring at me. I was getting very self-conscious. "What? Why is everyone staring? I'm sorry for falling asleep, I didn't mean to be rude."

"No, sweetheart, you had every right to fall asleep, you had a traumatic experience and must have been exhausted. Besides, this is your home now. Guys, could you give Bella and I some privacy, we have a lot to discuss and I'm sure that Bella would rather not have an audience." Everyone got up to leave us alone following Edwards request.

Once the room was cleared out, I looked up to Edward, trying to gauge his mood. I had a feeling that he was not the type of person to be on the wrong side of. I was afraid he regretted his decision to let me stay here. "Edward, I'll make this easy for you, I'll get my stuff and leave. I don't know how I'll repay y"

"That doesn't make things easier, I don't want you to leave, I never do" he said that last part so quietly, I almost missed it. "I've never had a hard time articulating myself before. I always know what I want and how to get it, especially with women, but I'm a loss with you. I mean I know what I want, but for the very first time in my entire life I also have a need to put you before myself, to make sure that you are taken care of. I'm a selfish man Bella, I want you, more than I've ever wanted anything. There's something about you that I can't ignore. From the first moment I saw you, I knew you were different. You're important. I need to get to know you better, I want you to know me, I need you to be in my life. I want you as my girl. I've Never had a "girlfriend" before, lovers yes, more than I care to remember. But no one has ever captured my heart before, and in these few hours, you have. I know that this is probably too much and too fast, we've only known each other for hours."

"Edward, I know how you're feeling, because I feel it also. You already know most of my history. I've had one "boyfriend" and that didn't end so well, we dated the last half of senior year, and at prom I gave him my virginity. He broke up with me the next morning. He was my father's best friend's son. I don't understand this connection any more than you do, but I can't deny it. In a matter of hours, I feel more for you than I ever did for him, everything was always about him and only him. Even though my parents had a loving marriage, he made me believe that my parent's relationship was atypical and most relationships revolved around the man. I knew deep down that he was full of shit and just wanted to control me, but no one else had every wanted me. I thought that if I allowed him the do as he wanted, he would eventually love me and we could be happy. But there was only one thing he wanted and it really wasn't all that. I just don't get what all the fuss is about."

"He stole your virginity and didn't give you anything in return? And I thought I was a selfish bastard. I may not have cared for any of the women I've been with, but they always left well satisfied! What was this asshole's name anyway?"

"Jacob Black, his father, Billy, was the only person on the rez that my dad trusted not to be involved in the drug ring down there, they were friends forever. My dad was so happy that I w…Why are you laughing, that asshole really hurt me!" He was full on doubled over laughing. I couldn't understand what was so funny.

"Bella, the Blacks are not only involved in the drug trade, they are the leaders of the gang down there! My family has been at war with them for years. In fact, your boy Jacob shot Em the year before your parents were killed. They were trying to steal a shipment of ours and we got in a shootout with them. I know that there are things that you don't know about my family, but I know that you're not naïve and you know who we are. I won't insult you and try to deny it, but I can't go into details yet, but eventually I'll answer any questions you have. What I need to know is: are ready to run far away yet?" Edward seemed nervous asking me this. Silly man, I've never had anyone, other than my parents, treat me with the care that him and his family have.

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere, not until you tell me to leave." I hope that that reassured him!

"Perfect, that means that you'll never leave, because I'll never tell you to."

"Edward, I just thought of something. If the Blacks are the leaders down there, does that mean that they were involved in my parent's deaths? I mean at the funeral, Billy kept telling me that I should move down there, that it's what my parents would want, but I didn't feel comfortable living in the same house a Jacob after what happened between us."

"I'm going to be honest Bella, EVERYTHING that happens on that reservation, Billy and Jacob not only know about but have a major hand in."

"But why? I mean, they were best friends! How could he do that? My parents trusted him." My brain wasn't understanding.

"Bella, have you ever heard the saying 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'? Maybe that's what they were both doing, at least Billy since he knew that your father was a cop. We may never know if your dad knew about Billy or not. I don't think he did though, because you said he was happy you and Jacob were together. I will try to get some answers for you, I have a source down there that I trust and he will know something."

"That actually makes sense, and sort of explains why Billy was so upset when Jacob broke up with me. If he was using that relationship to hold over my Dad if he ever got to close. Oh my God, do you think that the Feds knew, and Billy somehow convinced them to make Dad go in first because he was getting to close and Billy had to take him out? Could the Feds be working with or for Billy?" Now I was starting to get pissed.

"Yes, sweetheart, but there again, I have a source in the FBI and will get you the answers you need", Edward vowed to me.

"Why are you doing so much for me? I trust you, and I know that you said that you have feelings for me, but what's in this for you?"

"Bella, again, I really hope this doesn't make you run for the hills, but I meant what I said, YOU ARE MY LIFE NOW! I want you with me forever, and I'm not about to propose hours after we met, but that is the direction I want to move our relationship towards. In my family I am the Boss. There are certain traditions that need to be adhered to and I've pushed them back for too long now. Just this afternoon, my Father reminded me that I have to find a wife, and because of my negligence in doing so, he was going to start looking towards an arranged marriage for me. I begged him for 6 more month and he agreed. Then fate, destiny, whatever you want to call it brought you into my life. I want you to be my wife. Don't say anything right now, I want you to really think about this because you have to understand that divorce will never be an option, and faithfulness and loyalty are not only part of the vows that I took for the organization, but they pertain to all aspects of my life. Let's start with a date, and as long as you know what it is that I want for us, we can take this at your pace."

I couldn't have stopped myself if I wanted to, I moved over to him, put my arms around his waist, and my head on his chest and hugged him as tightly as I could. "Edward, I would love to go out on a date with you. I will think about everything you told me, but just so you know, I want you in my life too. You've made me feel so cared for, accepted and protected."

"So, until tonight. Now, I'm going to get the family back in here, because now we have to let them know what you've told me about the Blacks, the Feds, and your Dad."

Edward and I were sitting on his couch, holding hands when everyone retuned. "Em, you're never going to believe who Bella's exboyfriend is" Edward smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so excited that this story is now being Betaed by hapakids! Thank you so much!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVS, AND FOLLOWS! I'M TRULY HUMBLED BY THEM ALL! **

EPOV

I knew that as soon as Emmett, found out who her ex is and how he treated her. He was going to want to run down, there with guns blazing, and eliminate them. He has been looking for an excuse to start something with those punks. Well, he's definitely going to get his wish. We just have to come up with a plan, so that we could get them one by one and extract any information from them. I wanted to know just what they had wanted with Bella and to make sure they weren't going to come looking for her. Having left the way she did, and being off the grid completely may well have saved her life. As long as she was living in her house, they could keep an eye on her and make sure that she didn't figure anything out. They probably planned to get her when the bank kicked her out, but she left before they could. Which reminds me, I'll have to ask her if anyone knows where she is. As soon as the Black's find out she's with me, shit is going to hit the fan.

"Ok, I'll bite. Who's the ex?" Emmett never was one to be patient.

"Oh, only Jacob Black!" I saw Em's fists ball up and his face started to turn red. Pissed didn't begin to describe it. Bella started to shake, I think she thought he was upset with her. "Calm down, Sweetheart, Em's not mad at you. He always reacts this way when he hears that name." I put my arm around her and pulled her close into my side, she visibly relaxed. "Em, you will get your chance with him. But not until I'm finished with him. He was a selfish, controlling bastard to her and he will pay for that! He dumped her after stealing her virginity, and didn't even make it good for her." Yeah, I knew that I was adding fuel to the fire. Every one of the guys in my family enjoyed foreplay, almost as much as the act itself. Delayed gratification and all that. Hey, were guys, we talk…don't judge!

I was almost surprised when it was, Mom that spoke up and not one of the guys. "Bella, _DO NOT_ let your experience with that asshole." Mom swore? She's pissed! "as the way all guys are! If my son is anything like his father, you will be well and truly satisfied!"

"MOTHER!"—Alice and me

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA !"-Rose

"I NEED BRAIN BLEACH!"-Emmett

"I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK!"-Jasper

"Um"-Bella

My damn Father just sat there with a cocky smirk on his face!

"What, don't act like any of you are innocent," Mom Says

Rose recovered the fastest. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean that we want to think of the two of you together," she shuddered.

"Moving on," I had to get off of this subject _FAST!_ "Bella and I think that Billy and in some way the Feds, were responsible for killing her parents. I need to contact Ben and Seth, to find out what and if anything they know about this. If this is true, we _WILL_ make them pay!"

"Edward, I've been thinking. I think it would be a good idea, to have her discuss her insurance claim with Jenks. I think that the Police and the Feds were hoping that, because of her age and inexperience, she wouldn't push for a pay out after they told her no. I think that she had a lot of money owed to her and if anyone can get it for her, it would be him." I'm glad Dad thought of that, because with everything else, it passed me by.

"I'll call Jenks and find out if he thinks she has a case. Emmett, hit up Ben, I want to know exactly what went down with Bella's parents and how much they the Feds knew in advance. Dad, call Eleazer and see if he's heard anything. The Denali's usually have their noses in everyone's business and I want to make sure they're not involved somehow. Jazz, Seth is all you. Find out what's going on down on the Res. See how much he knows about her and her parents too. But for now, it's late. Make your calls in the morning and get a couple hours sleep. I want everyone on the ball later today. Girls, Bella and I are going out tonight and I want all of you to help her get ready. Take her to the spa and shopping, get whatever she needs or wants, but have her back here ready to go out by 7:00 pm." I looked over to her and she looked overwhelmed. "Is that ok with you sweetheart? I know that you're leery to accept anything, but money isn't a concern and I really want you to enjoy yourself and not worry about anything." She was nodding, but still looked apprehensive. If we're going to be together, she has to get used to it, because I plan to spoil her every chance I get. She will never want for anything if I have any say in it. "Rose, make sure to get her a phone, maybe the new iphone 5. And Bella, before you argue, it's for your safety and my piece of mind. I want you to be able to get ahold of me at all times."

"I don't know how to thank you for everything…I "

"No thanks are necessary, just seeing you happy is enough for me."

After everyone else left to go to their own apartments, I locked up and headed back into the living room. "Why don't you go get some more sleep and I'll wake you around ten. I meant what I said, I want you, to have a good time with the girls. Try to relax and don't worry about anything. As soon as I get any information I'll let you know."

"I'll see you in the morning, or should I say later this morning." She placed a kiss on my cheek, and went to her room.

I was too wired to sleep, but went to take a shower. The hot water relaxed my mind enough to be able to think about all that I needed to get answers for. What was going thru Billy's mind and how did Bella, factor into that. What did he have to gain from her? How much did the Feds know? Was her parents' deaths coincidental or murder? What did Jacob; have to gain by breaking up with her? And on top of all that, what are the Denali's up to? Tanya has been, getting progressively more determined. Were they somehow involved? And if so, what is there angle? No one could have predicted Bella and me meeting. If they could, I would have found out by now. The only reason I haven't already been informed is, because it had no direct connection to my family…until now. Once I know everything I need to, I will bring down a _hell_ that they've never even dreamed of. No one will ever cause _MY_ Bella any harm or heartbreak ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much to my beta, hapakids and prereader, teamhotmen! you both have been awesome! next chapter will also have a second prereader!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS! I read them all and they never fail to make me smile!**

**BPOV**

"Sweetheart, it's time to get up. The girls will be here in an hour and you still have to get ready." A voice was telling me, but I was way too comfortable. More comfortable, than I think I've ever been. I fell asleep so fast, I barely even remember getting into bed.

"No, I'm too comfy", I pouted. I heard laughing, and opened one eye. There was the most beautiful, sight I think I've ever seen. Edward was standing in the doorway, holding a cup of steaming coffee. The only thing, he was wearing was a pair of sleep pants, hanging low on his hips. My cheeks heated up at the view of his happy trail and deep "V" muscles. On his chest, opposite his heart was a very elaborate tattoo of a crest.

He must of noticed my curiosity, "It's my family crest, we all get it tattooed somewhere. Jazz will get his after him and Alice get married. Rose got hers when they came home from their honeymoon. Even both my parents have it. I'm hoping that you will too." I was glad that he left the 'elephant in the room' alone and didn't comment, on my blatant ogling of him.

"Come on Sweetheart, Mom called and she said not to worry about eating That you girls are going to go out for brunch, before shopping and you have reservations for 3:30 at the spa. I want you to get something special for yourself. I'm giving you my card and some cash for the day. Although I have a feeling, that Mom won't let you pay for anything." Edward really was the most thoughtful man I've ever met.

"I'm up, is that coffee, by any chance for me? I haven't had any in so long. It was a luxury, I simply couldn't afford." The only thing I actually have had to drink, in months is water from drinking fountains. I used to drink coffee every morning. It's what got me up in the mornings to go to school.

"Yes, it's for you. I wasn't sure, but you seem like a cream and sugar person, so I hope you like it."

"Perfect!"

I got out of bed, and noticed Edward staring at me. Blushing, I looked to the floor and noticed that I was wearing a cami and shorts sleep set that was in with the things Alice had bought me yesterday. It didn't really leave too much to the imagination. My head shot up to Edward's eyes. The look in his eyes could have melted glaciers and caused global flooding! "Eek" I squeaked turning and running, into the ensuite bathroom. My heart was racing, and my body had tingles everywhere. I never felt this way before, not even when I was dating Jacob. I knew I was attracted to Edward, any red-blooded woman would be, but I didn't realize he was also attracted to me. I didn't think, it was possible to be so turned on by just a look. I wasn't ready to go that far in our relationship, after all we only met yesterday.

By the time I finished getting ready, Edward's family had arrived. I was surprised to see all of the girls in yoga pants, t-shirts and sneakers, very similar to the way I was dressed. "We didn't want you to feel self-conscious, by dressing up, and this is so much more comfortable," Esme explained.

Before we left, Edward handed me an envelope. "There's some cash and my Amex card in there, use it to get whatever you want. I don't want to hear from my sisters that you didn't get something, because of the price. I don't care how much you spend, I just want you to enjoy yourself." He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead, his lips felt soft against my skin, and when he pulled away, I could still feel him there.

We left the apartment and got in a very expensive looking black SUV. Esme drove to the restaurant and the valet opened the car doors for us. He was tall and kind of good looking with blond hair pulled back into a pony tail. He put his hand out to help me from the car, but didn't let go, in fact his grip got tighter. "Meet me in the back, I go on break, in five minutes. I'm gonna rock your world," he whispered so quietly only I could hear him. I tried to pull my hand away from him, but with my injury from yesterday I couldn't get him to release me. I screamed, "LET GO OF ME, ASSHOLE!"

Rose was the first to notice the panic in my eyes, "Hey buddy, do you need a lesson in manners? She obviously doesn't want you touching her. Let go of her right now, and maybe I won't send you to the hospital!"

"I like feisty bitches, we could make this a threesome," he said not taking her threat seriously.

Just as she stepped toward him, the door to the restaurant opened and a short, pudgy man came out with Esme. "What seems to be the problem here? James, Mrs. Cullen said, that you're scaring her daughters. I've had enough of your antics. You're fired!"

"This isn't over, Bitch! I'll see you later." Before letting go of my hand, he lifted it to his lips and not only kissed my hand, but he licked it too. He shot a glare at his former employer, smirked at me and took off.

"Please accept my sincere apologies, your meal is on the house." The manager looked very nervous, I think, he was afraid we were going to blame him, when the guys found out what happened. I wouldn't be surprised if Alice hadn't already texted them about it.

Once we were seated, Rose started laughing. "It really isn't funny, but you seem to attract trouble left and right. What are you, a danger magnet?" We all started laughing, because that really did seem to be the case. It was just one of those times, where you either laugh or cry, and laughing just was definitely the better option.

The food was delicious, and by the time we were done, I was full. I couldn't remember the last time I ate that much in one sitting. "I don't think I can move, can we skip shopping for today?" I askied hopefully.

"Not a chance," they all responded at once.

Once we were at the mall, they decided to take the _no prisoners approach_ with me and we headed straight to Victoria's Secrets. A sales lady sized me, and the three of them proceeded to grab one of everything in my size that the store had! I had to stop them, there was no way I would ever need that many bras and panties. "Just let me get a couple of sets, for now and then we can come back another time, if I need more." I must have said the right thing, because they all had evil smiles as they put most of it back.

"Your right, we don't have a lot of time today. So next week-end we'll plan on the whole day to power shop!" Alice sounded way too excited! _What have I gotten myself into?_

By the time we got through the mall, I had jeans, dress slacks, shirts, skirts, sweaters, dresses and shoes. I would have felt bad, but they had even more bags than I did. It was obvious that money really wasn't an issue, and they never once made me feel like I was a charity case. The only time I had any trouble using Edward's card, was when one of the cashiers looked at the name and told mem there was no way Edward Cullen gave me his card. Esme slammed her card down on the counter and told the girl, "I'm Edward's mother and I know for a fact that he gave her his card with absolutely no restrictions. Just put her purchases together with mine, and I will be talking to your manager about your rudeness." She finished processing the order with a look of jealousy. I heard her mumbling under her breath something about how he never bought anything for her.

I had never been to a spa before, so I had no idea what to expect. We walked in and the reception room was bright and welcoming. The receptionist handed us robes and led us back to the dressing rooms. We were starting with massages, then facials, nails, hair and make-up. I was informed that they were going easy on me this time around, but next time they were adding waxing to the line-up.

By the time I was done, I almost didn't recognize myself. I actually looked like I belonged with them. They cut six inches off of my hair and treated it with a deep-conditioner. Esme bought me each of the products they used on me, so I could keep it up. I felt like a_ Princess_. I just hope Edward wouldn't be mad at all the money I spent.

I must have dozed off on the way back, because the next thing I knew, I was in Edward arms being carried into my room. Someone must have called him to come down for me. "I didn't mean to wake you, but did you have a good time."

"Yeah, I did. I really love your family. They made me feel like I was one of them."

"That's good. Because you are now. They know what I told you last night and are so happy we found each other. I'll leave you to nap, you have about an hour, before you need to get dressed for our date. I'll wake you then."


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank my beta, hapakids, and prereaders teamhotmen and flamingpen18. You ladies are awesome! They each have awesome stories of their own...go check them out.**

**Thank you all for all your reviews, favs and follows. They continue to blow me away!**

**EPOV**

After the ladies left, I sat down with the guys, so we could get a game plan together for the afternoon. I wanted to get as much information as I could. With all these players, it was going to be difficult to keep everything under the radar and not tip our hat. I wanted to know exactly what was going on and just how involved each group was before they found out about our involvement with Bella. Finesse was going to be the word of the day.

My call to Jenks was a lot more productive than I thought it would be. He is going to make some calls and threaten lawsuits. He said that this type of situation is all too common. Insurance companies bank on the fact that surviving families will drop the issue after being told "So sorry," and don't make any payouts until lawyers get involved. Unfortunately for the families, most of them can't afford legal fees and the insurance company never hear from them again. This is especially common, in poorer municipalities that can't afford better insurance for their public workers. He is also going to get in touch with both the Forks police department and the FBI to try and find out why neither one of them will admit that Bella's father died in the line of duty, and exactly whose jurisdiction he was under at the time. My guess is the Feds. Jenks was on his computer researching, during our conversation. I could hear him typing away.

"This is interesting. The insurance company used by the Town of Forks for its employees is based on the La Push Indian Reservation. It's unclear exactly who owns the company, but all of the agents listed on their website have either the last name Uley, Clearwater or Black. I'm looking into their claims vs. payout ratios, but from what I can find on a quick search, it's not good." I knew that if any of them were involved, the company was no more than a front, and they probably faked paperwork to get the contract. I really didn't want Bella's name to be involved with them, especially before I knew how deep this whole cover-up went.

"Hold up on the lawsuit for now. Just find out what you can with the Federal Insurance and get back to me on it. At least they would have to have reputable insurance. My gut tells me that they are the ones covering up anyway. If Charlie Swan wasn't sanctioned by them and he went in first, they basically sent a civilian to his death."

I was really starting to get worried about Bella's safety, and am going have to put a bodyguard on her. I ended the call with Jenks, and put in a call to the only person I would trust to guard her outside of my immediate family.

"Garrett, I have a job for you. How soon can you get to Seattle?"

"How soon do you need me?"

"Yesterday!"

"I'll be on the next flight out, I'm currently in Vegas so it shouldn't take more than a few hours. I'll call you as soon as I land."

Garrett Nomad was the best bodyguard in Hollywood and ex-Navy SEAL, but I knew he was currently between jobs. Not that it mattered, I would pay him double his going rate to get him here. A few years ago my Father helped him by paying the hospital bills for his sister who had been brutalized by her ex-husband. She had been in a coma for two weeks and still needed around the clock care due to brain damage that was sustained. Dad, continues to foot the bill for her care even now. He also made sure that the husband would not have an easy imprisonment. Their mother was my parents' housekeeper, until she passed away. Garrett is very grateful and extremely loyal to the family.

By the time I was finished with my calls, Dad was ending his call to Eleazar. "Well, he seemed to have a basic knowledge of it, but he claimed he didn't have any details. The only thing that the call seems to have accomplished is, convincing him that Tanya and you will never be a couple. I don't guarantee that she'll back off, but at least he knows not to feed the fire anymore." Well I guess that was something.

Em and Jazz were still on their phones. So Dad and I went into the kitchen for some coffee, while we waited for them to finish up.

Em was done first and joined us. After Dad and I caught him up on our calls he started with Ben's Intel. "According to Ben, the Feds never sanctioned Chief Swan. He was already there when they got in position for the sting, he was hiding and ran in ahead of them. They knew he was suspicious of Billy, because he was the one to tip them off. The day of the shooting, Billy's gang was supposed to be doing a major deal, but no drugs or anything were ever found. Quil and Embry were shot at the scene and the case was closed, since they were the ones who were shooting at Charlie. They couldn't connect it to anyone else down there, but no-one knows who called her mom to tell her that Charlie had been shot. Her being shot at and killed was considered to be manslaughter and under local jurisdiction. So they didn't get involved in it. Since it was on the Rez, and we all know that Billy owns it, I'm sure it never did get investigated."

Jazz walked in towards the end of the conversation, and went straight to the coffee pot. He sat down and rubbed his hands over his face. "This is fucked up. Seth couldn't talk from his phone, so he called me back from a landline in the store down there. He didn't have any info on the shooting, but he did tell me that Billy has a hard-on for Bella. From the day she was born he started on Charlie about how their kids would eventually get married. Apparently Charlie was never comfortable with the conversation, but Billy kept pushing it. He was relieved when Bella actually started to date Jacob because Billy let up on the subject. When they broke up, Billy was pissed and started ranting about how frigid Bella was and how she couldn't satisfy Jacob. The two of them never talked again, and that's when Charlie started to really believe the rumors, about the Reservation. Billy knew that Charlie was the one to tip the Feds off. He has his own informant with the Feds, Emily Wolfe, she's Sam's woman."

My phone alerted me to a text from Alice. "We're downstairs, and Bella is asleep, can you come down and carry her up? Bring Em and Jazzy with you…we have _A LOT_ of bags."

"Come on guys, the girls are back and in need of a few pack mules."

I got Bella upstairs and settled for a nap. She looked so good. Her hair was shorter, but still half way down her back and the styled to frame her face.

I was walking back into the kitchen and caught the tail-end of Mom telling the guys about some fucker named James. "Doesn't he work for Eleazar? I think he was working there to scope out high end cars to steal. We have gotten into it a few times. He has finally, made himself a target for my vengeance." I was pissed that someone would try to harm her like that. Everyone knows the women in my family, and just by association alone, Bella should have been protected.

"How was she today? I know that she felt it was wrong to be taking money from me, but she's going to have to get used to it."

"Once we got to the mall, she settled down and by the time we left there, she was acting like a typical teenage girl with an unlimited credit card. She had a ball. Oh, and that slut you used to fuck, Jessica, _I think it was_, was working the corner, oops I mean the counter in one of the stores and gave Bella a hard time about using your card. She told her there was no way that you gave Bella your card to use. Mom set her straight, after she slapped her own card down and spoke to the manager about her attitude." Rose was laughing about the look on Jessica's face.

Alice started laughing so hard she could barely breathe. "I just remembered something. Bella really needs to learn a new way to deter us. She thought that she could get out of buying so much at VS. That she told us we should leave something to buy, for another day!" All the ladies were laughing now. "So next Saturday she's all ours, and she can't get out of it, because it was her idea." By this time we were all laughing.

Once everyone had left, I went to get Bella up. It was time to get ready for our date. It took me awhile, to think of something to do that was romantic and would show her how serious I am. I just hope that she on only likes it, but also enjoys herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK YOU SO MUCH, HAPAKIDS FOR BETAING AND TEAMHOTMEN AND FLAMINGPEN18 FOR PREREADING! YOU LADIES ARE THE BEST! also thank you for standing up! that meant a lot!**

**I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVS AND FOLLOWS. THEY ALL INSPIRE ME! THANK YOU! **

**BPOV**

Edward told me to dress for comfort for our date, and since it was summer, I put on a cute sundress that I bought today. It was a deep blue with spaghetti straps and flowed down to my ankles. I slipped on a pair of flat sandals and grabbed a lightweight sweater. After brushing my hair and teeth I was ready to go.

Leaving the bedroom, I saw Edward standing looking out the window. I didn't think he had noticed me yet, and it gave me a chance to really get a look at him. He's tall, and muscular with broad shoulders and a slim waist. He has a brown hair with red undertones. I still can't believe someone as gorgeous as him exists, let alone that he wants _ME_! I feel so plain next to him. Who would have believed that, two days ago, I was living on the streets, using public restrooms, and scrounging in dumpsters for my meals. Now I'm living in a penthouse apartment, going to spas, and eating in fancy restaurants. I'm not completely comfortable with the amount of money being thrown around, but it seems to make Edward happy to see me happy.

I was brought out of my reflections when I heard Edward gasp. Looking up, I realized he had crossed the room, and he was standing in front of me. "Bella," he breathed. "You look absolutely breathtaking!" He reached for my hand and kissed me on my temple. "Shall we? I can't wait to show you off to the world…I'll be the envy of every man we see, from ages 6-96." He told me as we made our way to the elevator. His words made me blush; I've never been told anything like that before. "I wouldn't have thought it possible, but now you're even more perfect."

"No, you're the perfect one Edward. You're kind, generous, and handsome beyond words. You have a good soul and I am so extraordinarily lucky that I found you." Edward was shaking his head. "What it's the truth, someone with a black heart never would have taken in a homeless girl, accepted her into their life, given her a home and made her safe. I will forever be grateful to whomever was looking out for me and sent you to me."

We got into a sleek, black sports car. It was almost as sexy as Edward. _Almost! _ "So where are we going?" I asked.

"I thought we could stop and get some takeout from one of the restaurants at Pike Place, and then drive along the coast for a picnic. There are a lot of scenic pull offs. Maybe we could find one with a beach front and take a walk along the water." That sounded so romantic. "Then later, we could stop at the club for a drink."

After a quick stop at Pike Place and a trip to Starbucks, we settled in for our drive. Edward held my hand the whole time, and even when he had to shift gears, he put my hand under his. After about an hour and a half, we found a pull-off along the water. The scenery was gorgeous, and we could hear the water crashing along the shoreline. "Tell me about your family? How did they meet? How long have they been together?" I was curious about them. They have been so good to me.

"Well, let's start at the beginning then. Mom and Dad. They met when my Dad was 20 and my Mom was 17. It was love at first sight. Dad was about to become the head of the Family, and my Grandfather had arranged their marriage. Mom is the daughter of one of Grandfather's oldest friends and business associates. They met at their engagement party. They both thank God, every day that things turned out the way they did."

"Jasper and Rose, are actually twins. I didn't know if you knew that. We met them in elementary school. We all went to the same Catholic school. They started there in third grade, when they moved to Seattle. They are both the same age as Em…25. Em and Rose, actually had a love/hate relationship all the way through high school. Every time we turned around, they were either arguing or calling each other names. They shocked the shit out of everyone when they announced their engagement at our graduation party. Alice took one look at Jasper and told him that they would be getting married one day. She was in kindergarten and he was in fourth grade at the time. After that, whenever he came over, she would get him to play house with her." Edward was laughing at the memories. "I was a year younger than them, but I was in an accelerated program and completed a combined first and second grades. I was such a cocky little shit back then. I went up to Jasper during lunch on his first day and punched him in his arm, telling him to give me his lunch. He punched me back and told me to fuck-off. No-one had ever stood up to me before. We've been best friends since. Jasper and Rose's parents died in a car accident, when they were in the eleventh grade, and since they had no other living family, my parents took them in." By this time, we had finished eating and were walking along the beach. He had his arm around my waist and I was snuggled into him. It was dark out, but it was a clear night and we could see billions of stars.

"What about you, Edward? No serious girlfriends?" I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know, but the curiosity was killing me.

"No, not really. At least no one serious. No one I could ever see a future with. Not until you. I see you and I imagine our grandkids playing in our yard, while we sit on the porch with ice tea watching them. Bella, I want that future with you…_only you_." He stopped walking and turned me to face him. "I really want to kiss you. Please tell me I can?" I couldn't answer him, so I just nodded my head.

He raised one hand to my neck, his fingers reaching round to touch the hair at the nape of my neck. With his other hand on my hip, he pulled me gently into him. Time seemed to slow as he leaned toward me. He nuzzled my nose before he, ever so slowly, brought his lips to mine. They were so soft, like a butterfly's wings. Our lips moved in perfect synchronicity, as though we've been doing this together for all time. His tongue licked my lips, and I opened up for him. This kiss was like nothing before. There was no fighting for dominance, no thrusting of his tongue, and no teeth banging together. There was only gentleness, with the hint of passion that lay underneath. There was no rush to move us on further, no groping, and no harshness. This kiss was what any girl worldwide dreams of for their _first_ kiss to be. This was us fusing ourselves together. When the kiss ended, we were staring into each other's eyes, our foreheads pressed together. No words were spoken, but our eyes were able to speak for us.

_Where, have you been my whole life?_

_I can't…won't live without you again!_

_I'm falling in love with you!_

_You are my world!_

I don't know how long we stood there, just staring at each other. But after three quick pecks to my lips, Edward asked if I was ready to head back to the city. As much as I never wanted to leave, it was late, and I knew we were still stopping at the club.

We didn't talk much on the drive back, but there was no awkwardness to our silence. It was a comforting quiet and Edward would occasionally bring my hand up to his lips, pressing lingering kisses to the back of it.

The long line outside, that was waiting to get in, was long. Edward pulled into the back parking lot, we got out of the car and we went in through a private entrance. You could hear the music pumping throughout the club. Edward had his arm around me as we walked in. "Don't leave my side, ok? I want everyone in here to know that you're mine and I'm yours." He placed a kiss on the top of my head as we walked into the VIP area. Em and Jazz were sitting at a table overlooking the dance floor.

"Alice and Rose are out on the dance floor if you want to go join them. But then again, maybe that's not such a good idea. If they keep dancing like that, I'm gonna end up in a fight with some idiot, before long!"

Em laughed. Personally I think he was enjoying, the sight of them grinding up against each other.

A blond sauntered over to our table. "Eddie, I've like missed you," she pouted. "Why don't you like come by tonight? We can like have some like fun." She was rubbing her hands on his chest. She was trying her hardest to ignore me.

Edward put a stop to her hands rubbing his and told her coldly, "Get lost, I told you when you fucked James, that I'd never get fuck you again!"

"Who's this, Eddie? Your cousin or like something?" If I hear the word _'like'_ one more time, I'm going to rip her bleach blond hair out by the roots.

"Lauren, this is my girlfriend, Bella. Now _LEAVE_!" Edward was getting pissed. She finally got the hint, and with a glare at me, she practically ran away.

"Oh, God Bella I'm so sorry about that!"

Edward, don't worry. I'm not upset that she came over here. It's not as if you called her over. The only thing I found annoying about the whole thing, was here was the way she talked and her voice. Her voice was so nasally, she sounded as though she needed to go blow her nose." Em and Jazz were laughing so hard, they were leaning against each other for support. Edward was just looking at me, with astonishment in his eyes. I may be self-conscious, but Edward has let me know in no uncertain terms that I'm _'it'_ for him. I wasn't worried about him being faithful, I trust Edward. It's all the other women lusting, after him that I don't trust.

"Well, looks like it's time for Jazz and I to go teach a few guys, to keep their hands off what doesn't belong to them." Looking through the windows, we could all see that Alice and Rose, were pushing three guys away from them.

"Are you ready to head home? It's late and I'm starting to get tired." I asked Edward quietly.

"Absolutely!"


	10. Chapter 10

**THANK YOU SO MUCH HAPAKIDS FOR BETAING, AND TEAMHOTMEN AND FLAMINGPEN18 FOR PREREADING! YOU LADIES ARE AWESOME AND I APPRICIATE EVERYTHING YOU DO!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVS, AND FOLLOWS...THEY MEAN MORE THAN I CAN POSSSIBLY EXPRESS!**

**EPOV**

The morning after our date, I decided to give Bella a tour of our apartment building. I wasn't sure if she realized it or not, but only family my lives here on a permanent basis. I also took her into the security office, so that she had an all access keycard and passcode for the elevator. This way, she could come and go as she pleased. The only floor that the ladies were restricted from is the second floor, where the conference room and offices are located. This is where we meet with our captains and the top guys from other families. Our associates, usually, just meet as at the club, because they have not taken the oath yet.

The third floor consists of a game and recreation r**o**om, as well as a three bedroom, guest apartment. The game and recreation room, was complete with a wet bar, movie room with theater seating, video games, and a pool table amongst the other games and toys. The top four floors housed the family apartments.

We also have a secured underground parking level, an Olympic-sized indoor pool, and a full gym in the basement. There is also an all-weather patio with a hot tub on the roof.

In the sub-basement, below the pool, there are storage units, that we used to store all our drugs, guns, and pallets of cash. We would rather 'Uncle Sam' didn't know about them. These units weren't on any blueprints and only immediate family knew they existed, and how to access them.

In the security office, my head of security, Tiny, (_who happened to be built, like a brick shithouse_) asked Bella for a six digit passcode. "071412" she replied, her face turning red. She turned her head into my chest and whispered. "That was the date of our first kiss." Tiny also let her know the emergency code, 505911. It sounds a silent alarm and stops the elevator from being manually shut down, just in case of a security breach.

Jazz called me shortly after we returned to our apartment. _"Seth called me back. He's on his way here, and he says that he needs protection. Apparently, Leah overheard him on the phone yesterday. She told Billy, what she had heard and they went after him. He says he's pretty beaten up, and had to put a bullet in Sam's shoulder to get away. I told him to get here safely, and that he could stay here for the time being."_

"Are you sure about that? I mean, we trust him, but come on." He's been feeding us info for a few years, but it could still be a set up.

"_Yeah, man, I trust him. Don't you remember? He's the one who got Em out when Jacob shot him? He put his life on for us the line with that one. If they knew about that, they would have killed him on the spot…wouldn't have mattered if he was playing both sides…he still helped one of us get away. That took balls, man."_

"Yeah, your right. But, he'll be restricted to the third floor apartment unless one of us is with him." I wasn't going to allow him to roam the building freely.

"That's cool, man. He should be here soon. He said he had some more info too. Listen, I'll catch you, after Seth gets here, and we'll all sit down with him." He hung up the phone.

"Hey, Bella, do you know a Seth Clearwater?"

"Yes, he's a good friend of mine. I haven't seen him since Jacob and I broke-up, though. Why?"

"He's been feeding us information on the Black's for a few years. Jazz talked to him yesterday, and apparently, Leah overheard him. He got roughed up and is on his way here. He'll be staying in the third floor apartment. How well do you know him? I mean, do you trust him?" She's a good judge of character, so I was curious of her opinion.

"I trust Seth, with my life. He distracted Jacob a few times when he'd get too rough with me. Seth's also the one that convinced me to leave Forks, after I lost my home. Billy had been pushing for me to go live with him and Jacob at the time. Thinking back, Seth told me not to tell anyone, including him, where I was headed. Including him. I really think he saved my life, by telling me that." Maybe Seth can be completely trusted. He has certainly earned my respect.

My brothers and I were in the conference room a little over an hour later. Security had called to let us know that Seth was here, but he was in bad shape. Dad and Mom had went to the security office, so that Mom could look him over. Tiny said that he had a black-eye, with a gouge under it, and a busted lip. He was also covered dried blood.

The elevator opened, and Dad and Seth came into the room. Damn! He was in pretty bad shape. He was limping so badly, that Dad had his arm around him for support and I could tell, by the way he had his arms wrapped around his torso, he had at least one cracked rib.

"Are you sure you're up for this? You could get a shower and some rest. We can do this later." I asked him. He looked like he could use it.

"No, I'll be fine. Your Mom gave me an Oxy, and it's starting to kick in." We took seats around the conference table. "As you know, Billy found out about our conversation yesterday. I still can't believe my own sister ratted me out to him. Anyway, at the time, I didn't realize that Bella was with you guys. I guess someone informed Billy that a girl fitting her description has been seen with your Mom and Sisters. I couldn't tell you who the informant was. I overheard that, just before Leah lost her right to call herself my sister." He was _pissed_! This is not good. I'm glad that Garrett got here overnight. He's also staying on the third floor. "Sam caught me outside Billy's office, and well, you can see what happened from there."

"Go get a shower and crash for a few hours. Jazz, take him up and introduce him to Garrett. Seth, just so you know, your keycard and passcode are restricted to the third floor."

"Yeah, that huge dude downstairs made sure I knew."

Bella was cooking dinner when I got back upstairs. "God, what smells so good?" It smelled like marinara sauce, but not like my Mom's.

"I made some sauce, I hope you like it." I grabbed a spoon to taste it. I couldn't have stopped the moan coming out of my mouth, if my life depended on it.

"Please don't tell my Mother, but this is even better than hers! I wouldn't have thought that would be at all possible." That was the truth too. My Mother makes her family's recipe that goes back for generations.

"Well, I'm making lasagna with garlic bread and a salad. It won't be ready for, about, another hour."

"Good, that gives me time to introduce you to Garrett. He's going to be your shadow. I don't like how this might play out, and as much as I would like to be, I can't be with you 24/7."

"If you really think its necessary, I promise not to argue."

"Good, because, I don't mean to scare you. Seth told us that Billy found out you're with us in Seattle. I can't stomach the thought of anyone getting to you. Garrett will be driving you in one of the SUV's."

"But, what about my truck?"

"Sweetheart, I spoke to Rose. She's a miracle worker with all things automotive. I'm quoting her here_. 'That thing would take an act of God, Himself to get moving. Em and I had to have it towed over here, and I'm surprised it didn't fall apart on the way!'_ I'm sorry, but I think you should let me tow it to the dump." I looked over at her and she had tears running down her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that it was my dad's truck. He'd had it for years, and gave it to me when I got my license. He told me it would keep me safe. And it did, just not in the way he meant."

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry! If I had known, I wouldn't have been so insensitive." I felt like an asshole!

"You weren't being insensitive. You had no way of knowing. But, you've given me so much already. You have to stop giving me so much, Edward. I know that you said you want to take care of me, and that money was no object. But, I need to do something to pay you back. I need to feel useful! I need to feel that I am pulling my own weight. Is there anything that I can help you with? I'm really good at organizing and with math. There has to be something."

"Let me think about it. I'll come up with something. As far as the money goes, the amount you've spent, well to be honest, it's not even a drop in the ocean. Alice's wedding dress, alone, was over a quarter of a million dollars. Rose's was damn near that also. So, don't worry about it, ok?"

I think that was what, finally, put her into shock. She stood, frozen, with her mouth wide open. I put my fingers under her jaw and closed her mouth, sealing it with a light kiss to her lips.

"So, please _do not worry_ about it!" I rang down and asked Garrett to come up to out apartment.

A minute or so later, Garrett was knocking at our door. I went to let him in, with Bella following behind me.

"Garrett, I'd like you to meet Bella Swan. _My_ girlfriend and_ your_ newest responsibility. Bella, this is Garrett. Your new shadow. Please, promise me, you won't go out without one of us with you." I wasn't joking about this. "Garrett, just so we're clear, if so much as a hair is out of place on her head, you better be dead already. If not be aware_, I WILL MAKE SURE TO KILL YOU MYSELF_!"

"You made it crystal, Boss."

The timer for the oven sounded, and I asked Garrett if he would like to stay for dinner. He declined, saying that he wanted to go over the details security with Tiny.

Bella wanted to catch up with Seth and asked if he could join us for dinner. I told her that was fine, since I was interested in finding out more about why he had insisted she leave Forks. So, I went downstairs to get him.


	11. Chapter 11

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BETAING, HAPAKIDS AND PREREADING TEAMHOTMEN AND FLAMINGPEN18! I really appriciate all of you hard work on this!**

**The reviwes, favs, and follows humble me more and more as the story progresses. Every one of them encourages me! Thank you so much!**

**BPOV**

I haven't talked to Seth, since that fateful phone call that sent me on my journey to Seattle.

As he walked into the apartment, I nearly didn't recognize the broken man who entered. His face was black and blue from the beating he had obviously taken. "Oh my God, Seth! What the hell happened to you?"

"I'm fine, Bella. You should see the other guy!" He chuckled. It felt like he was trying to make light of the situation. As I went to hug him, I felt him wince. I knew then that the damage wasn't just done to his face. He noticed my worried expression. "Seriously, Bella, don't sweat it. I have a couple of bruised ribs. I've had a lot worse. A couple of days rest and I'll be as good as new."

"Well, ok. If you say so." I didn't believe a single word that came out of his mouth, but I let it go. I know how he feels. "Dinner is on the table. Dig in."

During dinner, my curiosity got the best of me. "Seth, why did you tell me to get out of Forks? Did you think that something was going to happen to me?"

"I didn't have anything concrete , but Billy wanted you on the Res and under his roof in a big way. It was all he would talk about. Was he ever livid, when he realized that you had slipped through his fingers, and there was hell to pay for it! I've never seen anyone so furious. He's had Sam's girl, Emily, watching for any activity on your bank account, medical insurance, and your social security number. I don't know how you did it and I am glad you did, but you completely left the grid. Where were you anyway?"

"I was living out of my truck. I'm incredibly lucky it didn't get towed. He definitely would have found me, if my truck ended up in the impound! I never thought I'd say this, but I was lucky to be homeless! Edward and his family found me just the other day. Wait a minute! What exactly do you mean he was watching my bank account? I have never had a bank account! I left Forks with about $ 500.00 in cash. That was all I had left to my name!" I couldn't even begin to imagine what he was talking about.

"All I am aware of, is that Emily keeps on telling him that you haven't gotten a job or an apartment. Also, that you haven't ever set foot inside of a Bank of America. She has put a flag on your account, to alert them of any activity on it. Oh, and _DO NOT_ leave the country! She has alerted the border patrol and airports to detain you, if you were to try and leave the country," Seth told us, with a glance to Edward. Maybe he thought Edward was going to try to hide me somewhere abroad.

"Well, now that you have Garrett and me to protect you…" Edward started.

"She has me, as well!" Seth interrupted.

"Maybe, if you can prove your_ loyalty_ to me. I'm not taking _any_ chances with Bella's safety. As I was saying, maybe it's time to _'smoke out the snakes'_. I'll have Jenks get a passport and driver's license in Bella's name, but with Alice's picture on them. Since you didn't know about this account, they won't have either your picture or signature on file. She can go in as you and find out what's going. Em, Jazz, and I will go with her, in case anyone unfriendly shows up. Seth, besides Jacob and, obviously, Billy himself, who would be the person with the most insider knowledge of what's going on down there? Who's in his inner circle?" Edward asked.

"Sam and Emily, definitely. Then, there's Jared and Paul. They are always in on everything. In fact, Paul was there the day Bella's parents died. He left a few minutes before Charlie went in. If you ask me, I would say he's the one who called Renee to come down to the Res," Seth told us.

I had always disliked Paul. He has a horrible temper and was always lurking around.

Edward picked up his phone and made a call. _"Hey, Char. I have a job for you and Peter…_

"_I need you to go down to the Res and pick up Paul."_

_"Yeah, I want him at the warehouse."_

_"Tonight if possible, but no later than tomorrow."_

_"When you get him there, entertain him..."_

_"No, don't kill him. Just get him in the mood to talk."_

_"Yeah, you can mark him, but leave some fun for me…"_

_"Ok, let me know when you're in place," _ Edward said and hung up. I was extremely curious about the call.

Seth looked exhausted, once dinner was over. "Go get some sleep and rest. I'll catch up with you tomorrow. " Seth just nodded in agreement.

When he got to the door, he turned to hug me. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, It was great to see you again, Bella. I've missed you. Edward, take care of my friend's life. I'm afraid for her. When Billy wants something, he always gets it."

After he left, I went to Edward and melted into his arms, as he wrapped them around me. "Alone, at last," he whispered, before crashing his lips to mine. This kiss was nothing like the others we've shared. This one was desperate and needy, as though what Seth had told him actually scared him. His tongue invaded my mouth, and I welcomed it. It seemed like he needed to dominate the kiss, and I let him. His hands moved down my body to my ass, and he started kneading it. I moaned into his mouth, and it spurred him on. He walked me backwards, never breaking the kiss once. When we both needed to breathe, he broke away from my lips. He never removed his lips from my face and neck, placing kisses all over where he could reach. He was nibbling and sucking on my ear also. He brought his hands back up, playing with the hem of my shirt. Suddenly, he pulled on it, and my shirt tore up the middle. His lips immediately finding the newly exposed skin.

I started pushing his shirt up. I needed to feel his skin just as badly. He paused his assault on my skin long enough to help me remove his shirt, before he snaked his arms around my back to unhook my bra. "Is this ok?" I nodded, needing this as much as he did. With my acceptance, he nudged the front of my bra with his nose. His mouth inhaled my nipple, sucking, licking and biting. My lips found his neck. I sucked and bit him so hard that I expected to taste blood. I wanted the world to know that he was taken. When we were both gasping for air, he slowed us down. "I want you so badly, but I think we should stop here for tonight." I was glad that one of us still had some common sense left.

"Ok, but can I stay with you tonight? I just want to feel you. You make me feel safe and protected."

He grabbed my hand and led me to his bedroom. Once we are in his bedroom, we remove each others clothes, just leaving on our underwear. I couldn't stop my eyes from checking him out. It was obvious he was _aroused_. _Oh, my God! HE IS HUGE!_ _ I'm not sure if he is going to fit, when the time comes. Jacob is nowhere near that large. I couldn't really even feel him, when he penetrated me! Edward is going to break me in two!_

"Like what you see?" The smug sexy bastard smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much to my wonderful beta and prereaders...Hapakids, teamhotmen and flamingpen18. Each of these ladies have wonderful stories of their own...go check them out!**

**Thank you to all who read, review, fav and follow. Your continued support keeps me well inspired!**

EPOV

My mind was racing so much so, that while I laid with Bella in my arms, I didn't get any sleep. Seth had provided us with a lot of information, and I was trying to organize my thoughts. There was also so much more that we needed to find out. My phone pinged with a text, interrupting my thoughts.

_We're at the funhouse. So much fun to be had. He's a VERY playful playmate! See you later. I promise to share! _

I, for one, wouldn't want to be in Paul's shoes right now. Char is one sadistic bitch! Peter is the only person she will tolerate for any long periods of time.

_He better be alive and able to talk!_ I texted back. She's liable to forget and make him completely useless! I don't plan on killing him, yet. I want him to be able to deliver a message to Billy…DON'T FUCK WITH US! I want Billy to know that we are on to him.

_OH, POO! YOU'RE NO FUN ***pouty face***!_

"Mmmmm, Edward…so good…want more," Bella murmured. I didn't know she talked in her sleep! Sounds like a good dream!

I send a text to Jenks, telling him what I need from him. He already has Alice's picture and signature on file, so it should only take a day to complete. Hopefully, Paul will know about this account, so we'll be better prepared going in.

"Oh, yessssss! Fuck me….mmmmmmmmmmmmm."

I nuzzled into her neck, kissing her lightly. "Wake up, sweetheart." I couldn't listen to her dream any longer. I was ready to explode. She turned and smiled at me.

"I just had the most wonderful dream," she told me, looking like the cat that just ate the canary.

"I know. Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" I asked her, laughing. She turned the most delectable shade of red I've ever seen. We got up, showered, dressed, and had a light breakfast of toast and yogurt.

"I have to go out for a while," I let her know. Paul needed to be dealt with. I needed to get any information he may have, before Char could go too far. "I am meeting Em and Jazz downstairs in five minutes. I should be home for dinner. Would you like to go out for dinner?"

"Not tonight, I would like to cook for you. Do you mind if I run to the grocery story while you're out?"

"No, that's fine. Just be sure to take Garrett with you. You can see if any of the other girls want to go with you. The three of them, usually, do something together every day. Oh, and while you're out, could you please try to be careful," I teased. I kissed her pouting lips goodbye and went to meet the guys.

"I had Char and Peter pick up Paul last night. Going by what Seth said, he's the one to talk to. Let's roll. I will fill you guys in on the way," I told them, getting into my car.

Walking into the warehouse, we could hear Char's laughter. You could smell the burnt flesh in the air. Paul was naked and tied to a chair. He had burn marks all the way down his body. Most of them seem to be on his face and his dick. Paul was still very much aware of what was happening. He saw us coming and screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MEANING OF THIS? I WILL KILL YOU! GET THIS FUCKING BITCH AWAY FROM ME?" Char was currently slapping him with an electric fly swatter, except it was modified. It was connected to a car battery, instead of the AA's it would normally take. It was sizzling his skin, leaving a crisscross pattern in its wake.

"Edward, darling, you've found me such a wonderful playmate! I'm having so much fun!" Char exclaimed. Peter had a water bottle, which he was using to keep him wet, thus causing the current to be that much stronger. There was a shaker of salt that she would sprinkle on him, periodically. "Although, he didn't like the Mani I gave him!" She had removed his fingernails with pliers and painted the nail beds, with paint that had been mixed with lye.

"Take a break, Char, I want to talk to him. You can finish playing with him later. That is, unless, he proves to be very cooperative," I said, staring him down.

"I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY!"

"Fine, have it your way, but I will give you one warning. She's just warming up. I've seen her play with someone for weeks. It's your choice."

He looked at Char, who was putting together a mini blow torch. The kind used by chefs.

"What do you want to know?"

"What does Billy want with Bella Swan? What happened with her parents? What's this bank account I keep hearing about?"

"What does Billy always want? What he always wants, money and power. He had her parents killed, so that he could control her, by forcing her to move in with him. He planned to force her to marry Jacob. After the wedding was to take place, he didn't care what would have happened to her. I don't know much about the bank account, just that it has something to do with her paternal grandparents. Charlie never talked about them. They were estranged, and Bella never even met them. I guess Billy got him drunk one day, and he spilled everything to him. I overheard Billy telling Jacob that he better find a way to get her back. Oh, he keeps saying something about some bird. I couldn't make heads or tails of that though. That's it. I don't know anything else. JUST KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME!"

"Half an hour longer, char. Then put him back where you found him. ALIVE!"

"Fine! But, this was so much fun, I may not even charge you!" Charlotte was a disturbed little thing.

"Actually, I have another job for you. Do you know a James Hunter?"

"Yes, what's he done this time?"

"Let's just say, he doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself, and this time, he touched the wrong person. I want you to find him. You can do whatever you want with him, but call me before he dies. His life is MINE!"

"Jenks, called me. He did a rush job for you. He said we can pick up your stuff anytime," Jazz lets me know.

"Let's swing by there on the way back. I think I need him to take a closer look into Charlie's background."

"Charlie Swan... I'm finding a driver's license, marriage certificate, diploma from the Police Academy, and death certificate. Other than that, some banking records, but no birth certificate. It's almost as though he didn't exist prior to moving to Forks." Jenks had immediately started a search on him.

"I was lead to believe that he lived there his whole life."

"Not according to this. He and Renee Swan were married in Phoenix, Arizona, on April 1, 1993. They moved to Forks shortly after. Their daughter was born September 13th of the same year."

"So, Renee was pregnant when they got married. See if you can find out any more information on them. Thanks for the rush job. These look perfect." They looked like the real deal. I don't think even a trained official would have known they were fake.

Bella had returned, before I did. "Sweetheart, what do you know about your Dad's parents?"

"Not much just that all my grandparents died, before I was born."

"Do you know where your parents got married at?"

"At the courthouse in Forks. Why do you ask?"

I knew she wasn't lying, but for whatever reason, her parents did.

"Jenks ran a check. He found a marriage certificate from Phoenix. Do you know anyone there?"

"I think that's where Dad's parents were originally from, but they moved to Forks, when he was a little boy."

"Well, we'll figure all of this out. Now, what's cooking for my dinner, woman? I'm starving!" I tried to lighten the mood. She just laughed and walked into the kitchen. I followed her into the kitchen. Hell, I'd follow her anywhere.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hapakids, teamhotmen, flamingpen18...thank you all so much for betaing and prereading...All your hard work means so much to me, and it's very much appreciated!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs and follows! they mean the world to me.**

**I'm so sorry for the delay with this chapter, the last week has totally kicked my ass! I barely had time to breathe! Thanks for your patience! I'm planning on having the next chapter up within the next couple of days!**

**BPOV**

Going grocery shopping with Garrett, could only be described as one of the most interesting experiences in my life! The man hardly knew an apple from an orange.

"What do I care what it's called? If it's food, I eat it. In the service, you didn't always have the ability to be picky. You eat what they give you, while you're on base. If you're on a mission, well, you eat what you can find, or you starve. There was one time, my company was stuck in the desert for six days. It was supposed to be a two day mission...in and out, you know. Well, our ration packs ran out, so one of the guys started shooting reptiles, like snakes and lizards. I think he got a few scorpions too. Every time we took a bite, someone would yell out _'Tastes like chicken'_. Believe me, none of it tasted like chicken."

He started to throw random items into the cart. An avocado, a parsnip, and some prickly looking thing from the fruit counter and began juggling them.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, missy, you're not the only one who needs food at home."

"Do you even know what those are?"

"Nope, but they look interesting!"

Shaking my head, I just continued pushing the cart. I wanted to get the ingredients to make a pot roast for tonight. After grabbing potatoes, carrots, onions, and celery, we made our way over to the meat counter. Normally, I would have headed right to the prepackaged meats. My parents always taught me to shop frugally. I figured Edward was used to better cuts of beef, so I got a rib roast from the butcher's case.

A man, who wasn't paying any attention to where he was going, rammed his cart into the back of my ankles. He started to walk away, without so much as an apology. Garrett went up to him, in full bodyguard mode. "Hey, buddy, that's not a very nice way to treat a lady. Apologize. _NOW_!"

"She was in my way and going too slow. It was her own fault. I'm not apologizing. She should watch where she's going." He was dressed in an expensive suit and probably expected the world to move for him.

Garrett got right in his face, flashed him his gun, and said, "_I SAID APOLOGIZE NOW_! You have no idea who you're fucking with here."

Seeing the gun and the deadly look in Garrett's eyes, the man stuttered through a quick apology, before turning and running away. He turned to me, smiling, "You can't go anywhere without getting into trouble, can you?"

After finding everything we needed, we headed to the checkout lanes. Wouldn't you know it? The cashier was the _bitch_ from the club last night?

"Did Edward, like, dump you already? You move fast. Is this like your new man?"

"No, I'm not her '_man_'. I'm her bodyguard. Edward hired me to, like, protect her from trash like you!"

"Well, he'll be through with you soon enough. He doesn't stay with one girl for long. Although, he has come back to me a few times!" She smirked at me.

"Well, don't hold your breath. No, in fact, do hold your breath! I just moved in with him, and we're talking about getting married soon." It was only a little white lie. He did mention it once, but we were still getting to know each other.

"You're lying. Edward isn't, like, the marrying type. He's more of the _'hit it and go'_ type." She cried out, as I handed her, his card. "You can't use this. I'm getting my manager. You, obviously, stole this from him."

"What seems to be the problem _now_, Lauren?"

"I think this card was stolen. I know Edward, and he wouldn't just give it to some bi…I mean, to anyone."

The manager looked at the card, then to me. "Mr. Cullen called me, personally, this morning. He told me his fiancée would be using it. He also told me that she'd been given a hard time in the past about her using it and didn't want that to happen to her again. My sincere apologies, Miss Swan. Lauren, you need to be better informed, before you start making accusations. You, obviously, don't know Mr. Cullen as well as you'd like to think that you do." It was my turn to have a smug look on my face.

Garrett was laughing out loud at the interaction. "Hey, Bella, why don't you get in the cart, before anything else happens to you." He thought he was being a comedian. I just stuck my tongue out at him and proceeded to the parking lot.

By the time we got back to the apartment, it was going on four o'clock. I put the roast in the oven. It had to cook for three hours. Edward wasn't home yet, so to kill time, I went down to Alice's apartment.

She opened the door, as soon as I knocked. "Bella, I was just coming by to see you! I really need a _HUGE_ favor. My cousin, Kate, broke her leg and can't stand up in my wedding. I know its late notice, but will you take her place, please? You are about the same size she is, so her dress will fit you. It'll just need some minor alterations." She got all of that out, without taking a single breath!

"If you're sure, I'd be honored. When is the wedding anyway?"

"In three weeks. I'm so excited, and yes I'm sure. I didn't want that _bitch_ in my wedding anyway. She's always trying to steal all the attention. I only asked her, because she's my only female cousin, and my Mom said _'I had to'_. God, I'm such a terrible person, but I'm glad she got hurt. Come on, I'll show you the dress, and you can try it on."

The dress was beautiful. A light shimmery silver with spaghetti straps. It hung to the floor and the neckline had crystals sewn into it. After trying it on, we realized she was right. It would only need taken in slightly at the waist. The chest was a little tight, but looked ok.

"I figured, with the diamonds at the neckline, the only other jewelry you girls would need to wear is earrings. I got those for you also, but they are downstairs in one of the safes, so I can't show them to you right now." _Did she say these are_ _actual diamonds?_ Edward wasn't kidding when he told me what I spent was a_ 'drop in the ocean'_. This wedding must be costing a fortune.

"Are you sure your cousin won't mind me wearing her dress?" I didn't want another confrontation.

"She won't be happy, but it's not like she paid for it. Daddy did, so she hasn't even seen it yet."

"Where is the wedding taking place?"

"At my parent's house, on Mercer Island. It's perfect. There's twenty five acres of land, and it's along the water. We met with the wedding planner today, and she told us that everything is going exactly to plan. We're getting married in the gazebo, and a marque is being put up for the reception. All of us have been married there."

"Your parents have a house on Mercer Island? But, I thought they live here?"

"They are only staying here, because they cut their trip short. They came back for the Denali's anniversary party and are staying until after the wedding. They didn't go to the house, because this is more convenient for them. Besides, I don't think that they want to be near all the wedding construction," Alice explained. "I have a feeling that they'll stay here, at least, until next year now," she added.

The door to the apartment opened, and Jasper and Edward walked in. "I figured you were here, when you weren't upstairs. Dinner smells delicious! Come on. Let's go, so we can eat!" Edward said.

"Oh, before I forget. Alice, I need you to go to the bank for me tomorrow. I want you to find out everything you can about this account that Billy is so concerned with. You're going in as Isabella Marie Swan. Here's all the paperwork you'll need. Study them tonight, so you can answer any identification questions they may have. I'll pick you up at nine sharp."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much to hapakids, teamhotmen, and flamingpen18 for betaing and prereading! You ladies ROCK! Also thank you debelleonefic for the beautiful banner and cover for this story!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows! They make my day!**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**See a/n at bottom!**

**EP****OV**

"Alice, I want to you go in there and talk to the accounts manager. Make sure you're in a private office. Explain to them that you suspect your accountant of embezzling. Ask them for a complete history of all transactions on the account and the current balance. If Billy or anyone else we know has access, have them removed from the administrators list. _DO NOT_ show any surprise. Just get in and get out. Jazz will be parked right here at the entrance. Em and I will be in the Starbucks, across the street. When you come out, get in the car and go straight home. Em and I will be right behind you."

Em nudged me about half an hour after Alice went inside. "Dude, look at that blue car over there. The one three down from Jazz. They pulled up five minutes ago and have done nothing but talk on their phone. They're Native. Think they work for Billy?"

"I don't recognize them, so I couldn't say for sure. Keep a tab on them. If they do work for Billy, then someone in that bank does also."

Another half hour had passed, before Alice came out. She had a huge smile on her face. Sure enough, the blue car pulled out behind Jazz. My phone started ringing.

"_Jazz said to let you know he picked up a tail."_

"_Yeah, we can see that. Tell him to take the long way home. I want to make sure it's not just a coincidence. We're right behind them. I don't think they've made us out. Just be cool and pretend that you don't realize they're there."_

"_Okay, see you at home. And just wait until you hear what I found out! You won't believe it!"_

"Let's try and get a picture of these guys. Bella or Seth might know them." Sometimes Em really surprises me!

The car followed Jazz and Alice all the way back to the apartment building, before speeding off.

"No, I'm sorry I don't know them." Bella said looking at the pictures on my phone.

"Let me see." I passed it over to Seth. "That's Brady and Colin. They don't really work for Billy, but they do take the occasional odd jobs for him for a few extra bucks. Billy probably had them come to Seattle, as soon as he found out Bella was here." That would explain how they got there so fast. La Push is about four and a half hours from here.

Everyone was gathered around our dining room table. "What did you find out, Alice?"

"The bank manager was surprised to see me. That's for sure. I didn't have an account number, so he verified my date of birth and social security number, and he checked my identification. The account was opened, as a trust fund, the day after Bella's birth. It was opened, in Phoenix, with $5,000,000.00. The only transactions made were twice a year deposits, on her birthday and Christmas. They were $1,000,000.00 each time. They were all wire transactions, coming from an offshore account. With the initial amount, subsequent deposits, and interest, the current balance is…hang on let me look…$75,817,931.23. I set up an ATM card and checks to be sent. The only administrator of the account is Aro Volturi. Billy has tried to call and get information on the account, but has never been granted access."

There was a moment of absolute silence, before the room exploded with loud voices.

"HOLY, FUCK ME!"-Em

"OH, MY GOD!"—Rose

"HOW?"—Jazz

"LET'S GO SHOPPING!"—Alice

"ARO?"—Dad

I looked at Bella, she looked as if she was in shock. "Who is Aro Volturi?" Was the only thing she managed to get out.

My mother was the one who answered her. "Aro Volturi is one of the most powerful men in the country…possibly the world. He is also my father's best friend. He runs the largest organized crime family in the USA. He has a son, Matthew Charles Volturi, but they had a major falling out and Mathew left. I don't know the whole story. No one heard from Mathew again. I always thought Aro had him killed. Now, I wonder if Matthew just changed his name and fled. Edward, you said that there's a minimal paper trail, before Bella's parent were married. I wonder if Bella's dad is Matthew, and he assumed a new identity. Aro, obviously, knew where they were, since he set up the trust for Bella. She is his only heir."

"I think, maybe, we should try and schedule a sit down with Aro. It sure as hell sounds like your mother is right, Edward. I'll call your grandfather, and he can make the arrangements. Aro won't meet with us, unless it's set up by someone he trusts impeccably."

"I don't want Bella to be there, until I can find out his intentions." I will not allow her to get hurt.

"_THAT STUPID FUCKER, PAUL!_" Jasper shouted suddenly. "Billy hasn't been mumbling about _'birds_', He's been rambling about _'the Volturi'_! God damn it!"

After Dad got off the phone with my Grandfather, I wanted to get Bella alone. She didn't seem to be taking all of this information too well.

"Son, before I go, your Grandfather said he'll set up a meeting with Aro. Although he doesn't think it will be before Thanksgiving, as Aro is in Italy at the moment. I hope you don't mind, but I told him to tell Aro, that it pertains to Bella. I thought saying that _might _get us an earlier audience with him."

"That's fine, but I don't want Aro to know more than that, until I can get a feel for him."

"Edward, how could I have that much money, and never know about it? I was homeless, for God's sake. Why did my father lie to me for all those years? I feel like my whole life was a lie! I feel betrayed, by my own parents. Billy obviously knew the truth. _Drunk or not_, he trusted Billy more than me." Bella was rightfully upset, by these revelations.

Hugging her, I told her that we would get to the bottom of all this.

"Sweetheart, I don't think that it was a matter of your dad not trusting you_. I think_ he was protecting you from something. Did you ever see anyone you didn't know lurking around? Maybe get the feeling you were being watched? Aro seems to know who you are. I'm just wondering how closely he was having you watched."

"No, not really. Although, I do remember this one time. Someone I don't know who came to the door. I was sixteen at the time. My dad told me to get in my truck and go over to Angela's house. She was, pretty much, my only real friend. Anyway, this guy just stood there looking at me. I thought I heard him whisper _'Isabella_ ', but it was so low, I wasn't sure. How could he know my name, you know? As I was leaving, I overheard my dad say to this guy, _'What the fuck, Alec? Just go back and tell him that he's not using my family. I'm done. He can go to hell! He has enough money and power. He doesn't need us for more'_. By the time I got home, the guy was gone and my dad said it was just something work related."

"Bella, would you recognize him if you saw him again?"

"Yes, the look in his eyes was like nothing I had ever seen before. They were so cold and calculating. I swear they could freeze you in place."

"I don't know any of Aro's family. I know of him, but I've never had any dealings with him. As large as my family is, Aro's is in a class all of his own. He's one of the elite. We are small potatoes in comparison. That's why my Grandfather needs to set up this meeting. Aro doesn't meet with just anyone. I just hope that he will, not only, be agreeable, but will also shed some light onto what's going on." My phone ringing interrupts us.

"_Edward, your grandfather just called me back. Aro refused to meet with us, __**UNTIL**__ he mentioned Bella's name, now, he's returning from Italy early. He will be in Seattle on August 6__th__, two days after Alice's wedding. We've been told to meet him at The Westin hotel and if Bella isn't with us we need not come. He won't see us without her, Aro didn't disclose much to him, but he did admit to being her grandfather. To say Marcus, was shocked is an understatement, he's never seen Aro change his plans for ANYTHING or ANYONE before. He's going to be at the meeting also, I told him what little we know. He thinks your mother is right, and Aro has been keeping tabs on Bella._ _Try not to worry, we'll keep her safe. I don't think he has any, bad intentions towards her. If he did he wouldn't have set up that trust fund for her."_

"I don't like the idea of her being there, but I guess we don't exactly have a choice. I'll let Bella, know what you've told me, I'm also going to put Seth to work on her detail. He has not only earned my trust, but he knows all the people Billy uses. He would be able to see them coming, before they can get too close to her."

"_That's probably for the best. Bella trusts him and he and Garrett seem to get along. I think, they'll make a good team. We'll talk more in the morning. Night."_

"Night, Dad."

Bella had fallen asleep while I was on the phone with my Dad. I lifted her into my arms, to take her to bed. She was so exhausted, she never even stirred. I kissed her forehead and got myself settled in next to her. "I love you," I whispered to her just, before sleep consumed me.

We have a new group on Facebook…I'll be posting pics and the occasional teaser…hope to see you there!

www . facebook groups / 349239358509962/ all you need to do is remove the spaces in the link to be able to join the group.


	15. Chapter 15

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO HAPAKIDS, TEAMHOTMEN AND FLAMINGPEN18 FOR BETAING AND PREREADING…YOU LADIES ARE AWESOME! THANK YOU ALSO TO DEBELLE ONEFIC FOR THE BEAUTIFUL BANNER AND COVER FOR THIS STORY!

THE REVIEWS, FAVS AND FOLLOWS CONTINUE TO BLOW ME AWAY…THANK YOU SO MUCH!

No copyright infringement implied…all publically recognizable characters, places and items are the sole property of their respective owners.

Link to The Boss's Wife fb group is on my profile...I'll be posting pics, teasers and polls...fyi group is strictly for 18 and over only please!

**BPOV**

The last two weeks passed quickly and quietly. Whenever Edward had to take care of business matters, he would make sure that Seth and Garrett were with me. I kept on teasing him about the fact that I have three dates for the wedding today. He just smirks and tells me that's ok, as long as they realize I'm his. I think he realizes that I'm just trying to lighten the situation. We were both nervous about the upcoming meeting with Aro, but for different reasons. He was nervous about my safety. I was afraid of what he might have to say. Why did my parents feel the need to leave and start a whole new life? I was afraid to find out things that I didn't want to know. I just wanted my life to be what I always believed it was.

Jenks had tried to research 'Matthew Charles Volturi', but the most he could find was an old, grainy picture. In it you could see a teenage version on my father. A middle aged couple were also in the picture. Edward told me that they were Aro and his second wife, Anthodora.

"Bella, could you please help me with my veil?" Alice asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Of course."

"What's gotten you a million miles away'?"

"Just thinking about everything that's been going on."

"Like that ring on your third finger?" She smirked.

***flashback***

We were sitting in a private dining room. The waiter had just poured champagne into our glasses and closed the door as he left.

"Bella, I want to propose a toast. To the most loving, caring, and kind hearted woman I know. I love you, sweetheart."

Clinking our glasses together, I replied, "I love you too, Edward. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. You take care of me, protect me, and make me so happy."

"Bella, I fell in love with you the very moment I saw you. I knew immediately that you were the 'one' for me. I believe that fate has brought us together. We were always meant to be together." By this time, he was standing next to me with his hand reaching for mine. I stood up just as he knelt to the ground. "Sweetheart, will you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! YES!" I answered, throwing my arms around him. The door opened and Edward's family poured into the room…

***end of flashback***

Smiling, I looked at my ring. It was a platinum band, with a two carat blue diamond in the center and a one carat white diamond on either side of it. Edward had the inside of the band engraved with, 'Il mio destino…Il mio amore'. Italian for 'My fate…My love'.

Walking up the aisle, I was imagining it was mine and Edward's wedding. We're actually going to have two weddings. A private one with just us and Edward's parents for witnesses, and then a lavish wedding, with all the trimmings later. Since Alice and Rose will be missing the first ceremony, they have been given free rein to plan the second one, which will take place in December. Edward and I both agreed that we wanted to go into this meeting with Aro as husband and wife. We have decided that tomorrow morning, before the meeting with Aro, we are going to the courthouse to get married. We applied for our marriage license yesterday.

"May I proudly present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock." The minister introduced them, at the end of the ceremony.

Edward and I headed to the marquis for the reception. "I'm so glad they had good weather for the ceremony. Your sister was gutsy to plan an outdoor wedding in Seattle."

"She said that she knew it would be fine. She's a bit scary like that," he laughed.

After dinner, which was a five course meal, Carlisle raised his glass to toast the happy couple. "Alice, you've been my little princess since the day you were born. You always knew exactly what you wanted and would never settle for less. That included Jasper. I couldn't have hand picked a better man for you to marry. May God bless you both today and every day for the rest of your lives. To Alice and Jasper."

"To Alice and Jasper," everyone repeated.

"Alice, you're my baby sister, and I love you. But, I thank God, every day that Jasper came into your life and that Em and I never had to play with your dolls again!" Edward and Emmett were laughing so hard he could barely continue. "Jasper, you're my best friend, man. And now I'm proud to call you my brother. To the happy couple. May God be with you always."

Edward and I were mingling later, when I started to hear the whispers.

"Who is that with, Edward?"

"I don't know, but I would be so much better with him."

"THAT'S MY DRESS! SHE BETTER GIVE IT BACK!"

"I bet she's one of his whores."

"We should tell her to leave and stop hugging on him. He hasn't even spoken to me yet. I just know he's waiting for her to get away from him. Just because she stood up with him, doesn't give her the right to monopolize him!"

Edward walked us over to them, obviously hearing them himself. "Hello, ladies. Are you enjoying yourselves this evening?"

"Yes, Edward, we are, but I'd be having a much better time if you would sit with us. You're the only reason I came here tonight, anyway. I've missed you." Judging by the glare she shot at me, she must have known that Edward wasn't going to 'hook-up' with her tonight.

"No can do, Gianna. But, I would like you to meet my fiancé, Bella." Edward told them, turning to kiss my temple. He held my hand out for them to see my ring.

"Fiancé?"

"Yes, we're getting married in December. Oh, Katie the dress belongs to Bella. You didn't pay for it, and you're not getting it. So, don't even think about starting something!"

"But, when I saw you at the club a month ago, you weren't even seeing anyone then." This Gianna girl just wasn't letting this go.

"That's because I wasn't. I met Bella just after that. NOBODY has ever captivated me, like she does. She owns me, heart and soul. She ALWAYS will. I knew immediately, that I wouldn't ever let her get away, so I asked her to marry me, and she graciously accepted. You can pass the word to all your sleazy, skanky friends. I'm officially off the market, and all of you can stay away!" He told her coldly.

Alice was calling for all the single ladies to join her on the dance floor. During the bouquet toss, she, appropriately, had the song, "Single Ladies" by Beyoncé playing. I tried to avoid being a spectacle by standing off to the side. No such luck. Alice had the uncanny ability to hit me directly in the chest, my arms automatically coming up to grasp the flowers.

Everyone was laughing when the song, "It's Raining Men" by the Weather Girls came on for the garter toss. Edward caught it and exclaimed, "What? You fuckers didn't actually think I was going to let any of you dance with MY woman, did you?"

Alice and Jasper had decided to put their honeymoon temporarily on hold. They are going to go away with us, after our big wedding. They opted to stay at The Westin, in downtown Seattle. It's the same hotel in which we're meeting Aro tomorrow, and they plan to attend it with us.


	16. Chapter 16

**THANK YOU HAPAKIDS, TEAMHOTMEN, AND FLAMINGPEN18 YOU ALL MAKE THIS STORY PRETTY, AND I APPRICIATE IT!**

**I GET SUCH A HUGE SMILE ON MY FACE WITH EVERY REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW!**

**No copyright infringement implied. All people, places and items are the sole property of their respective owners.**

**EPOV**

Bella exited the bedroom, a vision in a white sundress. It clung to her breasts, and flowed past her knees. She was wearing my mother's blue sapphire earrings, and my great - grandmother's diamond pendant necklace. All the women in the family wore this particular necklace, as their _'something old'_. She was beautiful.

She had been in the bedroom with Rose and my mother, since six this morning. Her was hair was in an elaborately styled french twist, with wisps hanging to frame her face. Her makeup was done lightly, just enough to accentuate her natural beauty. She looked just like an angel, all she needed is the wings.

At nine am, we got into two vehicles. My parents, Bella, and I in one, heading to City Hall. The other vehicle took the rest of my family to the hotel, where we would meet them after the wedding.

The officiate, who performed the marriages, was ready for us when we arrived. He had us stand in front of him.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen, willfully take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in good times and bad, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!"

"Place the ring on her left hand and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, willfully take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in good times and bad, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!"

"Place the ring on his left hand and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power invested in me, by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. May God bless you both? You may now kiss your bride."

I didn't need to be told twice. Smiling, I pulled her into me, whispering my love for her, and placed my lips to hers. It was a chaste kiss, but full of our love.

"I love you, Edward." Both Bella and my Mom had tears streaming down their cheeks.

We left City Hall hand in hand. Bella's face was glowing. I think everyone we passed knew that we had just gotten married.

Wanting to surprise Bella, I didn't tell her that I booked us into the _Thornewood Castle Inn_ for our wedding night. We'll be staying in the _Grandview Suite_. I wanted to get her out of town for a few days, after this meeting.

We arrived at The Westin shortly before eleven am. The guys had been busy checking the conference room for listening devices and setting up our own. Even though we didn't want anyone else listening in, we wanted to be able to go back and review the meeting.

Alice and Rose had worked with the hotel to set out a spread of finger foods and pastries. They made sure there were pitchers of water on the conference table. We didn't know how many people were in Aro's entourage, but the table seated twenty, with additional seating along the walls.

Promptly at noon, Aro entered the room. His skin was pale and thin. He looked like he was suffering from a life-threatening disease. He was followed by four men and a woman. They were each carrying some type of medical equipment. Once he was seated, one of the men placed a breathing tube under his nose, attaching the other end to a portable oxygen tank.

"Please, excuse me. It takes me a moment to get settled," Aro coughed.

"Aro, my friend, what's wrong?" My grandfather asked.

"I have inoperable lung cancer. This is what took me so long to arrive in Seattle. I can no longer travel by air, due to the machines I am normally attached to. We arrived two days ago, by sea. I am so happy that you have found my granddaughter. I have been exceedingly nervous for her well-being. My men have not been able to find her for some time. Now, please, Marcus, do not keep me waiting any longer. Introduce me to Isabella. I am most anxious to make her acquaintance."

"I am proud to present Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. She was recently wed to my grandson, Edward." You could hear a pin drop on the floor.

An older man, with pale blond/gray hair looked outraged. "She was supposed to marry my grandson. I am your consigliere. You need me to carry on your legacy. A marriage between our families will ensure this. It should have been done twenty years ago!"

"The Cullens are more than qualified to carry on in my stead. I have made no such promise. Matthew was the one betrothed to your daughter. Isabella is, and always has been, free to follow her own heart. I lost my son due to this nonsense. I refuse to lose my granddaughter also. You may leave at any time, Caius. You inserted yourself into this meeting, and I grow bored with you."

"You will regret your decision. They know nothing of your dealings. They will ruin everything you have devoted your life to," Caius said and stormed out of the room.

"Come sit by me, child. I know you have many questions, and I will answer them to the best of my ability. After all, you are the sole heir to my legacy."

I don't think that Bella had the ability to speak! She looked overwhelmed. "Sir, would you mind if I took her out of the room for a few minutes? I think this has been a bit much for her."

I didn't wait for a response. There was a sofa just outside the door. I led Bella to it. "Sweetheart, are you going to be alright? You look like you're going into shock. Let me get you a brandy. It will help to settle your nerves."

Returning from the bar, I saw Caius sitting with her. "…suited to my grandson…after what your father did, you owe me!"

"My wife owes you nothing! If you have something to say to her, let's go back in there and get it all out in the open." He hadn't heard me walking up behind him.

"Not necessary. She knows. Think about what I said, Isabella." He was already walking away.

We heard the tail-end of a conversation as we headed back into the room. "…chose Swan, to send me a message. He knew I'd be keeping tabs. He wanted me to know, that as swans _'mate for life'_, he too, had found his lifelong love with Renee. He was telling me to let them be together, that he would not marry someone else. Even if that meant, forfeiting his birthright," Aro explained.

"We missed the beginning. Would someone please give us the _'Cliff Notes'_* version." I wanted Bella to finally get the whole story.

"Aro was just telling us that Matthew had an arranged marriage to Heidi, Caius's daughter. They hated each other, and he refused to marry her. He and Renee had been together for years and were deeply in love. They disappeared just before the ceremony, thus jilting Heidi at the altar," Dad filled us in.

"I didn't know of the pregnancy, until just before you were born, my child. He begged me to tell no one where he was. He was afraid of what would happen to Renee and the baby. I kept my promise until two years ago. I sent Alec to speak with him, when I found out how ill I was. I was hoping that he would reclaim his birthright. He made it perfectly clear, that he wanted nothing to do with my lifestyle. He even went as far as becoming a police officer."

"How long had he known about the trust fund?" Bella asked.

"I told him that I was setting one up, when I found out about your birth. I sent him a message with the account information. He was going to turn the information over to you on your 21st birthday, although it has been opened to you since your 18th. At which time, he was going to fully disclose his past to you. Unfortunately, he did not live long enough to do that."

"Why does Caius believe that Bella is going to fulfill Charlie's…Mathew's…obligation?" I wanted to know if a betrothal had been promised.

"Because our families have never merged. He knows that, unless I name him as my successor, he will have no rights to my legacy. He's beginning to understand that I have no intention of doing so. He is growing desperate and pulling at straws." Aro looked completely drained.

"Sir, I must insist you continue this meeting at another time. Your blood pressure and pulse rates are at an alarming rate. You need to rest."

"You take such wonderful care of me, Jane. I must agree. May we reconvene at a later date? It will take me a few days to regain my strength. Shall we say, Thursday?"

"Yes, of course. I look forward to getting to know more about you…Grandfather." Aro beamed when Bella called him Grandfather.

"You have grown into a lovely young woman, Isabella. I look forward to knowing you better, also, my dear."

Bella didn't want the leftover food from the hotel to go to waste, so we had it packaged for Tiny, Garrett and Seth. We kept some of the pastries for ourselves.

Mom and Dad got into the car with Em and Rose. "Why aren't your parents riding with us?"

"Because, sweetheart, I'm taking you out of town for a couple of days. Think of it as a pre-honeymoon trip. Besides, you need a break from everything that's been going on." She looked almost as exhausted as Aro had.

"Where are we going?" She sounded as excited as I was.

"_Thornewood Castle Inn_. It's about 54 miles southeast of Seattle. We're staying in the_ Grandview Suite_ until Thursday morning. We'll be back in time to meet with your grandfather. I've booked us for a couple's massage in the morning. We have dinner reservations each night at seven, but other than that, we can do whatever you'd like. I just want to be able to spoil you."

"I'm spoiled already, just by you loving me."

The drive was scenic, and Bella wanted to stop a few times for pictures of Mt. Rainier. "It just looks so serene. I just can't believe it's an active volcano."

After checking-in, we were shown to our suite. Once I had gotten her inside, I didn't want to let her leave. "Let me call downstairs and cancel our dinner arrangements. We'll call for room service later." I told her kissing her neck.

That call was never made.

*************************************tbw********** ******************************

A/N: This was not meant as a 'fade to black' scene. The lemon(s) is in the next chapter in B's POV!

* _Cliff Notes_, for those who don't know are summarized stories, used mainly for studying purposes in school. They give you the basic gist of the story and some quotes.

a/n recs…My beta and prereaders have some wonderful stories of their own. You really need to check these out!

s/8708338/1/Love-and-Kids

Bella and Edward had the perfect life. They had a beautiful home and four gorgeous kids. All of that is about to change when Bella finds out that Edward had lied to her about getting a vasectomy. See where their adventure called 'life' goes.

Twilight - Rated: M - English - Family - Chapters: 10 - Words: 31,694 - Reviews: 117 - Updated: 4-21-13 - Published: 11-16-12 - Bella & Edward

s/8971800/1/If-Only

. ?sid=8124

What would happen if a vampire and a wolf mated/imprinted on a set of twins how would it be handled and what happens afterwards there is slash in this story E&J

Twilight - Rated: M - English - Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 9,984 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 4-23-13 - Published: 2-2-13 - Edward & Jasper

s/7642771/1/Unexpected-Love

. ?sid=8804

When Edward left Bella a year ago, she had already figured out that they were not mates. Bella soon learns that she is the mate to one of the Volturi kings. What she once felt for Edward will pale in comparison to what she will soon feel.

Twilight - Rated: M - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 20 - Words: 57,576 - Reviews: 533 - Updated: 4-22-13 - Published: 12-16-11 - Aro & Bella

s/7500836/1/Sunrise

Bella Swan has always had a bit of a sixth sense. She just wasn't aware of what to call it. When she moves to Forks, Wa., she finds out that she is more a part of the supernatural world than she could have ever dreamed.

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Supernatural - Chapters: 18 - Words: 44,978 - Reviews: 115 - Updated: 7-31-12 - Published: 10-27-11 - Bella & Edward

I know you'll all enjoy these as much as I do!


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to my beta and pre-readers, hapakids, teamhotmen, and flamingpen18 for all the time and work you have put into this story.**

**Thank you to debelleonefic for making the banner and cover for this story.**

**Thank you to all the readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters (?)…sorry this has taken so long…rl has been kicking my ass, and then kicking it some more after the k/o! **

**Enoy the chapter!**

**Oh, there is a facebook group for this story, link is on my page…I do ask that you be 18+ with your dob showing to join the group. **

**BPOV**

After arriving at the inn, which actually was a converted castle, Edward suggested staying in the room for the night. I moaned in agreement as he gently kissed my neck. My back was pressed to his chest as he held me tightly. I was still wearing the dress from our wedding ceremony, and he slid the straps from my shoulders. His lips kissed across my back as his fingers found the zipper on my dress. Slowly he lowered the zipper, kissing down every inch of my spine as my skin was exposed to him. I shivered as I broke out in goosebumps all over. Lowering himself to his knees, he took my dress with him, allowing it to pool at my ankles. He held my hand as I stepped out of it, turning me to face him at the same time. I was left in just my bra and panties.

Edward looked up at me and whispered, "Beautiful." Standing, he kissed me with all the passion in the world, our tongues swirling. Reaching behind me, he unclasped my bra and tossed it to the floor. His lips left mine and slowly descended down my neck, never stopping until he reached my breasts. He kissed the tip of each one, before taking my left nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking. One of his hands played with my other nipple, while his other hand moved south. He helped me shimmy out of my panties, and I kicked them to the side. His fingers found my clit, and he massaged the skin, before plunging a finger into me.

He walked me backwards toward the bed. When the back of my knees made contact, I sat down and leaned back. After quickly removing his clothes, Edward followed. He pumped his fingers into me a few more times, making sure that I was ready for him. "I can't wait any longer to make love to my wife," was all he said, before slowly sliding his titanium hard cock into me. He stilled for a moment to give me time to adjust to him. I felt a burning sensation as he stretched me, but it quickly changed to pleasure as my walls gave way to his considerable girth as he filled me completely. I lifted my hips to let him know that I was ready for him to move. He slid out almost the whole way, before slamming back in. He lifted my legs and placed them on his shoulders. His pace picked up and soon we were moaning in pleasure. His hips swiveling against me with each thrust.

"Uuhhh," I moaned.

"You feel so good. I'm not going to last long," he growled out.

"I'm right there, baby. Faster!" I shouted out, feeling my stomach coil in anticipation.

He sat up on his knees, dropping my legs into the crook of his arm, pulling me to him with each thrust. With a few more deep thrusts, I exploded into a sea of stars and white light, my toes curling. "Ohhhh, God, Edwardddd. I'm Cummmmming!"

"I can't hold it any longer!" He tensed as he spilled deep inside of me. He pumped leisurely into me a few more times, before collapsing on top of me in exhaustion, trying to catch his breath. "God, sweetheart, that was amazing."

"I never felt like that before. I had no idea making love could feel so good." My body still had tremors running through it. My left hand trailed down his chest, reveling in the definition of his strong muscles. One of his hands was running up and down my back, sending chills down my spine, once again. I trailed my hand even lower on his abs, playing with the hairs of his happy trail.

"You'd better stop right there, unless you don't want to be able to walk tomorrow!" He warned me playfully. His cock was already hard again.

"Walking is so overrated," I smirked. In one swift move, he pulled me on top of him. He thrust his hips up, while pulling me down on top of him, slamming into me balls deep. I got myself situated on my knees and began rocking up and down over him. Thrust for thrust, we fucked each other. There was nothing slow about our actions this time around. Together we set a furious pace, racing towards the finish line.

"I need you to touch yourself, play with your clit for me. I'm not going to last for much longer, and I want us to cum together," he ground out through clenched teeth.

Following his demand, I reach down and start to touch myself and scream out, "I'm right there."

"CUM! NOW!" He growled, loudly.

Once again, my pussy walls clenched around him. I could feel him pulsing inside of me, with the warmth of his release. He held me still, by my hips, but continued thrusting slowly. When he stilled, I lay down across his chest. We fell asleep with him still inside of me.

The next morning, we finally ordered room service. I was hungry, but I think Edward was starving. He ordered loaded western omelets, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and fruit. Since we were on our pre-honeymoon, he also ordered mimosas to celebrate. Since there is a coffee maker in the room, we could make and drink some if need be.

I laughed when the food arrived. There were three servers, each carrying loaded trays. Thank God the room had a kitchenette. We won't have to order breakfast again for the rest of our stay! We decided to shower, get dressed, and then take a walk around the grounds, before our couples massage. I pouted when Edward insisted on separate showers. He claimed there was absolutely no way we would be leaving the room today, if we showered together. I married a very smart man!

The grounds of the inn were breathtaking. There were formal gardens and pathways. There was even a 'secret English garden', which Edward kissed me into oblivion in, not that I was complaining.

There were two massage therapists employed by the inn. One was a tall, statuesque blond, with, obviously, surgically enhanced breasts. There was no way in _hell that_ I was going to allow her to lay one finger on Edward. That left him with the male masseuse, Maurice, who was openly gay. Edward would glare at me with every, "_Oh, what marvelous muscle tone,_" and "_What a waste,_" that Maurice muttered. At one point, Kaylee, the drooling blond, offered to switch to make Edward more "_comfortable_". I snorted and let her know, in no uncertain terms, that he _would _survive.

I'm not sure if Edward was squirming more from Maurice's attention or Kaylee's. I was laughing my ass off, though.

"I still don't understand what was so funny," Edward grumbled, as we made our way back to our suite.

"Maurice was just too adorable. I seriously think he was depressed that you're straight!" I started laughing again.

As soon as the door closed behind us, Edward pinned me to the wall. "Yeah, well in that case, I need to reestablish my masculinity! Lose the clothes. NOW!"

As soon as my clothes hit the floor, Edward carried me to the bed and proceeded to '_re-establish_' himself, with his head between my legs. He didn't resurface, until he had me screaming his name multiple times.

I began to kiss my way down his body, but he stopped me. "Sweetheart, as much as I love your mouth on me, we don't have time. Our reservations are in half an hour."

"Fine, but as soon as we get back, I will repay the favor," I pouted. I had never given a blowjob before, but I wanted to try it with Edward.

Our waitress, Susan, was an older woman, who had us laughing. "Dear, be careful if you go for the couples massage. Both of those massage therapists are going to be after this one," she told me with a wink at Edward. "If I were thirty years younger, I probably would too. Seriously though, the two of you make such a beautiful couple. Your children are going to be absolutely gorgeous!"

Edward's eyes grew impossibly large. "Ummm…"

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist, young man. I meant someday." You could see Edward visibly relax.

I decided to mess with him a bit. "You never know. We could have a little someone cooking right now." I knew I didn't. Esme had given me the Depo shot, after all my blood work that she did the night I met Edward came back normal. I had to take a prescription strength multi vitamin and drink a nutritional supplement shake every day. We decided that I needed to bring my weight up at least ten pounds, prior to getting pregnant. My current weight was only 103 lbs. At 5 foot 4 inches, that was considered, slightly, underweight.

"Um, ok then. I'll have the house salad, porterhouse steak, medium, sautéed mushrooms, asparagus, and a loaded baked potato." Edward was quick to change the subject. "Oh, and a bottle of your house red."

"I'll get the same, but with no mushrooms, and my steak well-done." Susan shook her head in disbelief, and went to put our order in.

The food was delicious. For dessert, we shared a chocolate lava cake, with homemade vanilla bean ice cream.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'D LIKE TO THANK HAPPAKIDS, TEAMHOTMEN, AND FLAMINGPEN18 FOR ALL THE TIME, ENERGY AND RED INK PUT INTO THIS STORY…IT WOULDN'T BE MUCH WITHOUT YOU LADIES!**

**THE BEAUTIFUL BANNER FOR THIS STORY WAS DONE BY DEBELLEONEFIC!**

**I OWN NONE OF THE PEOPLE, PLACES OR THINGS IN THIS STORY…I ONLY OWN MY OWN WARPED SENSE OF HUMOR.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE FOLLOWING, READING, FAVORTING, AND REVIEWING…YOU MAKE MY DAY, AND WHEN RL IS BAD, YOUR WORDS BRING A SMILE TO MY FACE!**

**EPOV**

We returned to the room, and Bella was like a possessed woman. She told me that she had never given a blow job before, and she would need me to guide her. I seriously think that I'm the luckiest bastard to ever walk the face of the earth. It turns out that my wife has absolutely no gag reflex. I'm talking zero, zip, zilch, nada! She was the first woman who was ever able to take all of me straight down her throat. She started out rather tentatively, licking up one side and down the other. She actually moaned when she licked the precum that was leaking out of the tip. When I got to the back of her throat, I told her to breathe through her nose. She swallowed instinctively, and sucked me straight down. Did you ever see the sword swallower in the circus? Yeah, that was my wife with my cock! My hands were on the back of her head, guiding her.

"Sweetheart, you gotta move. I'm going to cum," I tried warning her. She responded by sucking harder. I exploded down her throat. She continued to suck, until I had to physically stop her. I was so sensitive, and she had drained me completely.

I woke up to my phone ringing at two in the morning.

"_Boss, you have to get back, NOW!_" Emmett was screaming in my ear.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON THERE!" I roared. Bella jumped awake, her hands on her chest.

"_It's the fucking dogs. They were at the docks when we came to collect our shipment_," Emmett screamed in response. We were supposed to be receiving a rather large shipment of weapons from our source in Russia. Only my brothers and I were aware it was coming in today. There was no way that the Blacks should have known about it.

"Can you identify any of them?" I wanted to know exactly who we were playing with.

"_Paul, definitely. And I saw Jacob a while ago, but he took off with his tail between his legs. I hit him, but just grazed his arm. Fucking pussy! Anyway, Jared was here too. They came in quietly_ _and just watched_." Meaning, they had parked away from the dock and hoofed it over.

"_We got Paul. Jazz hit him in both feet. He wasn't going anywhere, and they left him behind. We're taking him to the warehouse now. We left Dad in charge of securing the shipment_."

"Keep him there. He seems to be a glutton for punishment, but it's _MY_ turn!" I hung up the phone, and ran my hands over my face. I wasn't sure how to tell Bella that I had to cut our trip short.

"It's okay, Edward. We have to go back. I could tell, just by your reactions. I realize that you think I'll be upset, but the truth is that I love you, and this is a part of who you are. I really do understand. Now let's get packed and check out." Bella is the most understanding person I have ever met. "Besides, we can always come back another time."

I left a rather large tip at the reception desk for housekeeping and, Susan, our waitress. I left the two massage therapists a note, telling them to improve their professionalism if they expected to earn tips from customers who were happily married and newlyweds.

After dropping Bella off at the penthouse, I made my way to the warehouse. Paul was sitting, chained to a chair. Blood covered the ground beneath him. One of my brothers had fashioned tourniquets above his bullet wounds to stop him from bleeding out.

"You're a dumb motherfucker, aren't you? What the fuck were you doing at my pier?"

He sat there, smirking at me, not saying a word.

I slapped him in the face, which had to hurt like a motherfucker due to the still fresh burns on him. He winced, but still remained silent. OK, time to play hardball!

Standing in front of him, I placed my brass knuckles on. I hit his nose so hard that it dislocated, turning sideways on his face. Blood gushed out, and he was gagging from the blood that rushed into his mouth. The chair fell backwards, and I kicked his face, chest, abs and groin.

"ANSWER ME, MOTHERFUCKER!" I roared at him.

He was writhing, trying to curl away from my blows, but he was still tied to the chair and unable to.

"My grandmother hits harder than you do, Cullen," he gasped out.

I got a pair of industrial rubber gloves, safety goggles, and a face mask. My men were doing the same. Lye, when introduced to wet skin, causes severe burns and permanent disfiguring. My knife made quick work of his jeans and boxers. I opened a bottle of water and dumped it onto his cock. "You have five seconds to start talking, before there is not a heroin addicted whore on the planet that you could pay enough to suck your cock ever again."

"Ww..whhaatt dddoo yy…yyou want tttoo knnoowww?" He stuttered out. His eyes wide with panic.

"What were you doing on my pier?" I gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Billy wanted your weapons. We were going to hijack them, after your guys got them loaded in the truck. He wanted us to follow the rest of you to your warehouse, so he could send us back to raid it at another time. We've never been able to find where your stash is." I smirked at this. They never would find it either. No one, outside of the family living in the apartment building, knows about our sub-basement storage facility.

"We were supposed to be on the lookout for Bella too. She hasn't been seen for days, and he's been getting desperate. He knows that she's with you. He's been screaming something about the fucking vultures again." Jasper, Emmett and I burst out laughing at his stupidity.

Chuckling, Jasper gasped out, "You're such a stupid motherfucker. You have no idea what Billy's gotten you all into."

I decided to send him back to Billy, with a message. "You're going to tell Billy to forget about Bella. She is none of his concern. You tell him that _my wife_ is _never_ going to be a part of his family. Tell him not to fuck with me. He won't like the consequences. He has no idea the extent of her protection." Aro had also added two bodyguards, which were to stay in the background until needed. Laughing, I added, "Tell him the _'vultures'_ are circling."

I took the lye, and spilled a small amount into his eyes, blinding him instantly. Just to be an asshole, I also poured some onto his dick. "Hope fatherhood was never in your plans."

Turning to my men, who were wincing at Paul's sizzling cock, I ordered, "Get this fucker out of here. Dump him off on Billy's front lawn."

In the car, I turned to my brothers. "I need to calm down, before I go back home. Let's go to the club for a couple of drinks."

The line to get into the club was wrapped around the block. We decided to go in that way, instead of the private entrance. Walking straight up to the bouncer, I shook his hand.

"Busy night, boss, lots of choices in there. Leave something for me." That's right. He doesn't know I got married days ago.

"They're all yours, my man." He looked at me like I was an alien.

"Well, it should get interesting. Two of your putanas are in there. Tanya and Lauren. They both asked for you on the way in. The guys said that Tanya has been hanging out near the door to the office." What the fuck was she doing near my office?

"Thanks for the heads-up."

We walked straight to the bar, ignoring the appreciative looks we were getting. Lauren came strutting up.

"Buy me a drink?" She asked flirtatiously with her hands running up and down my chest.

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself, and find someone else to buy you drinks. I'm not interested."

"But, Eddie, I miss you," she pouted, moving her hands down and grazing my dick. She looked shocked when she got no reaction out of him _whatsoever._

Grabbing her arm, I stopped her hands. "I said, keep your fucking hands off of me. My wife wouldn't appreciate it!"

"NNOOOOOOOOOO! But, but, but you always said you didn't do girlfriends. What made her so special? Well, we can still have fun. As long as you buy me stuff, I don't care if you're married. She probably can't even satisfy you!" She whined.

"No!" I started, wanting to set her straight. "I never found anyone who I was interested in enough to be around longer than a quick fuck. I would never cheat on my wife. She owns me! So move on."

"But, I want the big ring and unlimited credit card. I'm beautiful and deserve it." _She really is pretty full of herself._

"What makes you think you deserve shit? When did I ever take you out? We fucked in the bathroom here a few times. That's it. You were out of my mind the second it was over." She was crying as she left, but I really couldn't find it in myself to care.

"That was cold, dude. Even for you." My brothers were laughing.

"Let's go to the office. I don't want any more putanas thinking they can rub up on me."

We got to the door and noticed it was cracked open. There were voices coming from inside. I signaled my brothers to remain silent. I wanted to know exactly what was going on.

"He won't be here tonight. He's busy with the Black's down at the pier. Tanya needs to hurry up and get him to marry her. Then she can just tell us where they store their shit. FUCK! There's nothing here! He has to have a record of something. She better be watching that fucking office door, and not off bangin' someone for free drinks. Fucking whore." Simon and Greg, two of the Denali's associates, were rifling through my desk and computer.

"Sorry, guys, haven't seen her. Jazz, go check the club. I want her brought in here." The look on their faces was priceless. They knew they were about to die. "You know, I was really hoping to get home to my bride at some point tonight. But I keep getting waylaid by stupid fuckers. Eleazar send you here? He's a stupid fucker too, if he sent you. He has no idea what's headed his way. No one fucks with my family."

"Boss, she's not here. Mikey said she left about five minutes ago. She must have seen you talking to Lauren and booked it." Jazz informed me, walking back into the room. "We headed back to the warehouse?"

"Yeah, but these fuckers can sit there for the night. Think about what they know." I wanted to fuck with them a little. "You guys know Char?" I asked them, knowing full well they did. "She's looking for a new playmate. Talk to me tomorrow, and I won't let her know you're there. I'll kill you fast. Clam up and well, let's just say she gets even more excited with extra playmates!" I looked down and noticed that they had both pissed themselves. Yeah, they'll talk.


	19. Chapter 19

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME WHILE R/L HAS BEEN A BITCH!

Thank you hapakids, teamhotmen and flamingpen18 for betaing and prereading this story for me! The banner is done by debelleonefic…thank you so much!

Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows! They have seriously helped me get though the past few weeks!

I own nothing…just playing in the sandbox!

**BPO****V**

I can't believe the turns my life has taken. A short month ago, I was a penniless orphan, living out of my truck. The only food I had was what I could find in dumpsters. Today, I'm a multi-millionaire who's married, living in a fancy penthouse apartment, and an heiress to the largest organized crime family in the USA.

I pinched myself, nope not dreaming. Still, at times like this, when I'm by myself, I can't help but think it's just not real. Things like this just don't happen, especially to someone like me.

The door opening brought me out of my reflections. "Sweetheart, what are you doing still awake? It's after four in the morning."

"I was worried about you and wanted to stay awake, until I could see with my own eyes that you were ok."

"I'm perfectly fine. Let's get some sleep. We're meeting with your grandfather in a few hours."

"What happened? Is everyone ok?" I needed to make sure that my new family was safe.

"Everyone is fine, sweetheart. Let's lie down, and I'll tell you everything." And he did, from the Blacks men showing up with Jacob at the pier, Paul's capture, Lauren's advances at the club, and the two of Denali's men currently at the warehouse.

"Do you think the Blacks and Denalis are working together? I mean, why else would the Denalis give information on your shipment, to Black? That just doesn't make sense."

"They both have been looking for our supply bunkers for years. No one suspects that it's right here. They just know that we have more guns, drugs, and money than both of them combined. They want it plain and simple. I think that they formed a truce of sorts and are working together to find it. I'm sure it would be a bloodbath, if they ever found it. We do have a few places on the outskirts of Seattle, where we store other stuff, like fenced goods, TVs, stereos, stuff like that. They have hit those a few times. Each time they do, they start fighting over the shit," he says laughing, because they can't find the _'big'_ stuff. "It's kinda like watching the Keystone Cops. We usually know when they will hit one of those places, and we sit back and watch. It's hysterical! They never actually get away with anything."

"Edward, I'm worried about Tanya and her family. They are just so delusional. It doesn't sound like her or her family are going to give up on you marrying her. I just…I don't know. She's insane. I'm afraid she's going to try and find some way to separate us."

"Not going to happen, sweetheart. I love you. I married you. We're going to grow old together. She can try all she wants, but the fact is, she won't succeed." He kissed my lips gently. "You have four guards on you at all times, when you leave this building. No one will get anywhere near you. Just keep in mind that she is a liar. I'm telling you right now, I never had, nor ever will I ever have any type of relationship with her. We were never _'supposed'_ to be together. I honestly can't stand her. No one in my family can. Yes, my father was starting to _'put out feelers'_ for a wife for me, but she was never even considered."

"What do you mean,_ 'put out feelers for a wife'_? Did they not want us together?" I was starting to panic. Maybe he was regretting marrying me.

"No, sweetheart. That was before I met you. I was given a time frame in which to find someone I wanted to be with, but I needed to get married. Being the _'Boss'_ makes it a requirement."

"So you only married me because _'it's required'_?" I had tears streaming down my face.

"I married you because I love you! I want forever with you. But yes, I was given an ultimatum. Find a wife or enter into an arranged marriage. Fate brought you to me. Please, sweetheart, don't ever think that I was in any way _forced _to marry you. Even if I was a cook at McDonald's, I would have still fallen in love with you, and we would still be married. I knew the moment I saw you, ultimatum or not, that you were the only woman for me. I loved you instantly. Please stop crying." He used his thumbs to wipe the tears from my cheeks. He crashed his lips to mine and proceeded to show me just _how_ much he loved me. We never did get any sleep.

The meeting was in the same conference room at _The Westin_. My grandfather was already sitting at the table when our group arrived. I went straight to him and kissed his cheek. "How are you feeling today, Grandfather?"

"I have been better, however, just seeing your beautiful face has brought me more happiness and joy than I ever thought possible."

"Aro, my old friend," Marcus began, "We have so much to discuss, and a few new developments. Bella, would you like me to explain to your grandfather the events surrounding your parent's deaths, and the subsequent circumstances to your life."

"Yes, please." I was glad that he was willing to tell the story. I know that I couldn't tell it again without breaking down.

"Now, I understand why Billy Black has been trying to contact me for the past two decades. He called many of my associates, claiming that he was a member of my family. He also claimed to have had ties to an immediate member of my family and needed to discuss a merger. They, of course, were ignorant of the situation and had no clue as to whom he was referring. He even went as far as using my name to try and procure new allegiances."

"I want you to know that we didn't call you here to discuss a merger," Edward was quick to explain.

"I know that. Anyone who sees the two of you together would have to be blind not to see the love radiating from you two. I never once thought it was to discuss a merger. Three years ago, that may have been a possibility. However, with my failing health, I have been slowly stepping away from our world. I have made very few ventures. That's what has Caius so desperate. He knows that when I pass, he will have nothing." Aro shocked us with this admission. He handed me a rather large, expandable file and continued. "My dear, I realize that this must come as a shock to you, but I would like to leave you with this file. It contains all the details that you will need to access my holdings; places, account numbers, combinations, as well as the locations of each of my storage facilities. Everything that you will need is in there."

"I don't know what to say. I just found you, and I don't want to lose you!" Tears were racing down my cheeks.

"I have been hoping for this day for many years. You have grown into a beautiful woman. I am honored to have had the chance to meet you." Aro started coughing.

"Sir, I must insist that you return to your room to rest now." Jane, Aro's nurse stated.

I went over to him and hugged him as hard as I dared. "I'm proud to call you my grandfather. You are a good man, and I pray we have years to get to know each other better," I told him as his entourage led him from the room.

"Let's head back home. I know that you girls don't normally go into the conference room, but the table in there will be perfect to go through the contents of this file. I think we'll all need to work on this, so I'll have Tiny put access on your key cards when we get back." I was so glad to have Edward to help me through this.

"Mom, would you, Alice, and Rose help Bella go through the properties? Em, Jazz, would you go through the inventory lists and warehouse locations? Grandfather, I think you would be the best person to look at businesses as you already know quite a few of them. Dad, you and I need to make heads or tails out of these accounts and investment portfolios." Edward was in _'Boss' _mode. It was a good look on him, sexy and in charge.

"Is this a castle in Italy?" Rose exclaimed. She had already commented on a chateau in Southern France, homes in Russia, Switzerland, and Australia. Not to mention the enormous mansion outside of Phoenix, Arizona. "I just can't believe how many properties there are. Aro has places all over the globe. It's almost as if he buys a new property every time he goes on vacation."

"Yeah, babe, it's not for vacation though. Every place that you've mentioned has a secure bunker listed to go with it. Ed, man, you've got to see some of this shit. He has enough fire arms to supply the US Marines…through a few campaigns. There's Uzis, AKs, M4s, RPGs, not to mention the hand guns and explosives. They are all either underground like ours, or built into the sides of mountains. It's massive," Emmett whistled.

"Not to mention both the legal and illegal businesses in each of those regions. I didn't even know of a quarter of these," Marcus added.

I started hyperventilating. "Edward, it's too much. I can't think of this anymore today. My brain is getting fried!" I cried, "I don't want any of this. I just want to be able to get to know my grandfather. Why did my Dad keep all of this from me? I don't mean the _'things_'. I mean why did he lead me to believe that I had no family? I don't understand any of this."

"Let's leave everything here until tomorrow. Why don't we all go out for dinner, and maybe go to the club for a while? Get our minds off of all this for the time being," Edward suggested.

An hour later, we were all seated around a large table at _Rover's_. It was a restaurant that added a French flare to its take on local cuisine. There was a laidback atmosphere, with mouthwatering entrees. We were on our sixth bottle of wine, amongst the eleven of us, when I heard a loud screech.

"Eddie, what are you doing here?" Tanya, the blond bimbo, who thought she had a claim to _my_ Edward, pushed me to the side, trying to latch onto Edward. "I've missed you so much. We have so much to get settled. I've booked a hall for our reception…"

"Excuse me! _Our what_?" Flabbergasted didn't even come close to the look on Edward's face.

"Oh, Eddie, you know as well as I do that it's only a matter of time. You need a wife, and I accept. Now, tomorrow we'll get started on looking for a ring. It will take time to find the perfect one. It must be at least a five carat flawless diamond. Nothing else…"

"Tanya, I don't need a wife. And_ even_ if I did, it would never be you." I thought that he made his point perfectly clear, but…

"But, but... it's required of you," the bimbo sneered.

"I guess I didn't make it quite clear enough. I don't need a wife, because I already have one," Edward explained, lifting my hand and placing a gentle kiss on it.

As soon as she saw the rings on my left hand, she flew at me, slapping me across the face.

"YOU STOLE MY MAN. YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!" She screamed in my face.

Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her arms behind her back, none too gently. "You will _never_ lay another finger on my wife. You are on your last thread, with my patience. I never want to see your face again. If I do, I will not hesitate to put a bullet between your eyes. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" I have never seen such a cold, deadly stare as the one that Edward was giving her. She cowered under his glare for a moment, before regaining her composure.

"You will regret this. You don't know who you're messing with," she said smugly.

"No, I know _exactly_ who you are. You're a whore who has gotten into bed with the Blacks. Pun definitely intended. I know that your family has formed a truce with them. I'm much better informed than you could ever hope to be. What you don't know is who you're going up against. May I introduce my wife? Mrs. Isabella Cullen, formerly _Swan_, but we, the family that is, are all now aware that her real maiden name is_ Volturi._

Her face turned deathly pale as she stuttered out, "No, it can't be." She ran from the table as the entire family roared with laughter, clearly amused.

"I swear to God, Edward. The next bimbo that comes up to you_, I'M_ putting a bullet between her eyes." I was completely sincere in that statement.


	20. Chapter 20

STOP!...IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 19, GO BACK AND READ IT FIRST! I'M POSTING THESE BACK TO BACK!

Thanks you to my wonderful beta and prereaders hapakids, teamhotmen and flamingpen18! You ladies are seriously wonderful!

Thank you all for sticking with this story. I appreciate all the reviews, favs and follows…much more than I can ever express.

As always, I own nothing!

**E****POV**

My innocent beautiful wife had just staked her claim. I would have thought I would be startled by her threatening any woman to come near me and with a gun no less. I wasn't. I was incredibly turned on though. I wanted nothing more than to throw her down on this table and devour her pussy, until she couldn't scream anymore because her voice had gotten too hoarse. I wanted to pound my cock into her until we were both exhausted and satiated. I wanted to fuck her into oblivion.

Alas, I couldn't very well do that with my entire family sitting here, including Seth and Garrett. They were more than just bodyguards to Bella. They were her self-proclaimed brothers. And I had no doubt that they would not only die to protect her, they would kill too, including me, should I try to fuck her in this restaurant. Actually, I firmly believe that everyone at the table, except maybe Bella herself, would rip my balls right off if I tried it. She had earned her place inside of all of their hearts. They were all incredibly protective. Honestly, the women at the table scared me more than the men could ever hope to. They were…

A finger snapping brings me out of my dirty thoughts of my wife. "Get out of Lustyville, Edward. You can go back there when you get home. But right now, you promised to take us to the club," my sister, the ultimate cockblocker, yelled at me.

"I'm serious, Edward. If that bitch, Lauren, comes near you, she is going down and not in the way she wants to!" Bella really needs to stop. My cock is about to split my jeans. It's so hard from her possessiveness.

"Sweetheart, stop. I'm about to fuck you on this table, in front of everyone," I whisper in her ear. She looks down at my groin, and her eyes go wide at the bulge she finds.

Smiling, she whispers back, "Maybe I want you to!"

I grabbed her hand, and after throwing a few hundred dollar bills on the table for the bill, I pulled her behind me. "We'll meet you guys there."

I sped out of the parking lot and raced to the club. "I'm going to fuck you in my office, before anyone else gets there," I informed her.

Pulling into the back lot, I pulled her along behind me as we snuck in the private entrance. With one swipe of my arm, my desk was cleared off, and I had her ass sitting on top of it. "Good thing you wore a sundress today, easy access!" I pulled her dress up and lowered her panties. My jeans and boxers hit the floor seconds later, and I plunged into her.

"Oh, God, Edward. You feel so good, filling me up!"

I plunged into her as hard and fast as I could, hitting her spot repeatedly. It wasn't long before I felt her grasping me impossibly tighter, making my stomach coil in anticipation. "You need to cum, sweetheart. I won't last much longer!"

She reached down and barely touched her clit before she screamed out her release. I followed immediately after. I squirted stream after stream into her tight pussy. I don't think I've ever cum that hard or that long in my entire life. "I can't fucking move, sweetheart."

"Don't move. I love feeling your weight on me. I feel so close to you like this, safe and protected."

"I'll always protect you, my love." I kissed her gently, before slipping out of her. We both whimpered at the loss of connection. I went into the bathroom and got a warm wash cloth. After I cleaned Bella up, we got dressed and went to find the rest of our party.

The girls immediately grabbed her and took her on to the dance floor. She was walking a little funny, and I was smirking, knowing why.

"What's wrong with Bella? Did she fall and hurt her leg?" Emmett asked.

"Look at the smirk on his face, you big oaf. He fucked her. Why do you think he raced out of the restaurant, and we still waited half an hour for them." Jasper laughed at the shocked expression on Em's face. "I bet you a hundred dollars that his office looks like a cyclone went through it!"

"You're on. Edward, toss me your keys. I know there is no way you fucked her here." With a smirk, I tossed the keys to Em.

When he got back, he tossed the keys back. "Dude, next time warn a guy. Your office smells of sex and looks like someone went rummaging. Here's your fucking money, know-it-all-asshole," Em grumbled. He hated losing bets.

"Here comes trouble," Jazz warned me, just as a pair of hands snaked their way around me from behind.

"I know that you were just teas…" I heard Lauren start. Turning around, I was just in time to see a blur of chestnut brown pull her off of me. Before I could do anything, Bella had Lauren on the floor and was repeatedly punching her in the face, holding her down by her hair. Lauren was screaming at me to get the 'crazy bitch' off of her.

"Lauren, I've told you not to touch me and that I wasn't interested. Now my wife is telling you in her own way. Maybe you'll remember it better her way."

"I thought you were just trying to make me jealous. I didn't know you really married a psychotic bitch. _Get her off of me_," Lauren was screeching by this point. Her face was already swelling and bruised. Blood was pouring from her nose. I was certain it was broken.

"Em, get Rocky. I think she's gotten her point across."

"DO SOMETHING ABOUT HER!" The delusional tramp screamed at me. "Just look at what she's done to my beautiful face."

"Yeah, you were due for another trip to the plastic surgeon's office anyway," Rose laughed at her.

"You want me to do something? I'll have Em let her go. I'm not going to stop her though. She's my wife, and she was stopping what she considered a threat. I've told you to stay away from me."

"I'll call the cops."

"You do that, and I won't stop her next time, or maybe, I'll finish it myself," I told her in a low deadly threat. "Leave my club and don't come back here, ever. Em, escort Lauren to the door. Make sure that Mikey knows that she is banned." I turned to Bella and gently lifted her hands. Her knuckles were slightly bruised, and I kissed them. "Let's get some ice on these."

"Bella, you're my new hero. That slore has been trying to get back into my brother's pants for forever. She even tried to go after my Jazzy a couple of times." Alice smiled, hugging her tightly.

"What's a slore?"

"You know, slut/whore…slore," Alice explained proudly.

"Bella, where did you learn to fight like that? I mean, you can't weigh much more than a hundred pounds, soaking wet," Jazz asked. I had to admit that I was curious myself.

"Living on the streets, I had to defend myself a couple of times. People were always trying to steal what little I had. My dad, Charlie, taught me how to fight and shoot when I was little. He didn't want me to be defenseless. And, it's not weight that matters. It's knowing what to do that does."

"Remind me to stay in your good graces then. You really put the smack down on her," Jazz replied.

"You said he taught you how to shoot too? Do you want to go to the range tomorrow?" I asked, getting very excited again. At this rate, I think my cock is going to be perpetually hard.

"I'd love to go to the range. I love to shoot. I got pretty good at it too. But I'm probably a bit rusty. I haven't shot a gun since before my dad died."

"Can we come too?" Alice asked, and Rose was nodding in agreement in the background.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I want you guys to carry your pistols with you, and you could probably use the time at the range."

"OH! I love this song. Come on girls. Let's go shake our asses." Rose pulled the girls, my mother included, back out to the dance floor. As much as I loved to watch Bella writhe around on the dance floor, it was mildly disturbing to see my mother shaking it to _Rihanna's_ _S&M_.

Shaking my head, I turned to my brothers and saw the same look of disgust on their faces. My father, however, was watching her with a look of absolute lust.

"Dad, that's my mother you're looking at like that," Emmett whined.

"Yes, and now you know what started the process of her becoming your mother." Dad was laughing, but my brothers and I were all wishing there was such a thing as brain bleach.

"So the range tomorrow?" Em confirmed, changing the subject.

"Yeah," I sighed. "With shit coming at us from all over, I want them all prepared, including Mom," I said, looking to Dad.

"I agree. Range time will be good for them. Your mother and I always spend a lot of time at the range. We have always gone shooting together. She shoots better than I do."

"Dad, what type of gun does mom carry?" I ask, wanting to get an idea for Bella.

"She carries a Glock 36 .45mm. It's a slimline semi auto with six shots. She always has two extra clips with her."

"You think Bella may like that?"

"Yeah, it's lightweight and slimmer to fit a woman's hand and has almost no recoil. Your mom loves hers. It's a good gun to conceal. Plus, we have about 30 of them in storage."

"Alright, we'll take one for each for the girls tomorrow. Let them get used to shooting them. I want them armed at all times. It wouldn't be a bad idea to get them some pepper spray and a knife too. While we're at the range, I'll teach them to throw them. Plan on an all-day event."

"An all-day event for what?" Bella asks, returning from the dance floor.

"Tomorrow, we're all going to the range to practice shooting and throwing knives. I would feel better if you ladies are armed. Sound ok?"

"Yes, I always loved shooting when dad took me. I think you'll be surprised. I used to be pretty good."

"Are you ready to head home?" It had been a long ass day, and I was ready to be alone with my wife.

"Yes, let's go. Goodnight, everyone. We'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm going to hop in the shower real quick," Bella announced. I perked up with those words. I watched until she disappeared into the bathroom, then stripped my clothes off. Quietly, I entered the ensuite and saw the steam that had already formed from the shower. My feet moved toward the beautiful goddess that was naked under the water. "Edward, don't just stand there staring. Get your ass in here."

I barked out a laugh. "How did you know I was here?"

"Edward, you've lived here for years, taken a thousand showers in here, and you forgot about the stream-proof mirror?" She was bent over laughing at me.

"You know, laughter is the last thing I want to hear, when I'm standing here naked, hard as steel, and about to fuck you into tomorrow." That sobered her up pretty quickly.

"Well then, what are you doing still out there? Get your fine ass in here and fuck your wife."

I got in behind her and ran my hands up and down her sides, from her breasts to her hips, and pressing myself into her ass. "Someday, I want to claim you here. I want to make love to you in every possible way," I whispered in her ear. Kissing along her neck, I moved my hands so I was palming her chest with one hand, while my other snaked down to her pussy. "Tell me you want that as much as I do."

"I want you too, Edward, in every way. I want you in me, every part of me. Stop teasing me and love me," she whimpered the last part. I put her hands on the shower wall next to one of mine, parted her legs with my knees, and plunged into her deep, wet warmth.

"Uhnnn…Edward, you feel so good…harder."

"You're so fucking tight, sweetheart…I won't last long." One of her hands reached down to rub her clit. Looking over her shoulder, I could see her hand disappear between her legs, and I could feel her hand circling. The sensation sent me over the edge, and I came, long and hard inside of her.

"I'm cumming, oh, God, Edward! Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh my, God." My legs gave way, and Bella and I slipped to the floor. I was still inside of her. I could still feel the tremors rocking through her. She turned so she was straddling my lap, causing me to leave her warmth. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, sweetheart. The water is starting to get cold. Why don't we dry off and go to bed. I want you in my arms all night long." I kissed her lips and helped her up. After drying each other thoroughly, I carried her to our bed. "Goodnight, my love," I whispered, just before falling into a deep sleep with my Bella snuggled up tight.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you so much Hapakids, teamhotmen, and flamingpen18…for beataing and prereading…without you ladies this story would be total crap…you make it readable!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs, follows, and readers…your support and patience means the world to me!**

BPOV

I woke up to an empty bed from the best night's sleep I think I've ever had. I looked toward the ensuite, but the door was open, so I knew Edward wasn't in there. Slipping out of bed, I went searching for him. I padded down the hall, but the living room was empty. I could smell coffee and something sweet and mouthwatering. When I reached the kitchen, my mouth dropped. There was Edward, at the stove, with nothing but a chef's apron on around his waist. Let me tell you, there is absolutely no better sight than my husband's muscular, firm ass! He turned around and caught me staring. Smirking, he asked if I was enjoying the view.

"Yes, I am thank you very much! What are you cooking there?" I walked over and tried to peer around him.

"I'm making my lovely wife strawberry and cream crepes. Now sit your ass down, so I can serve you."

Taking a bite, she moaned, "Oh, my God, Edward. These are fabulous! I had no idea that you could cook."

"Yeah, well my mother tried to teach us all at a young age. Trust me on this... Do Not Eat ANYTHING that Emmett makes. He tries to experiment. It's not pretty. Rose has banned him from the kitchen. He actually put Dad in the hospital once when he was younger. He thought that he could combine dinner with dessert and use whipped cream and strawberries as a center layer for lasagna. The cream curdled in the oven, and we didn't have strawberries, so he used berries on a bush outside, and they weren't edible. Dad had to have his stomach pumped." Edward was laughing so hard he had tears rolling down his face, and he snorted coffee out of his nose. "Mom banned him as well. They had those bushes pulled out of the yard immediately after the incident."

"Oh, my God he is never allowed to step foot into my kitchen." I looked up, and Edward was beaming. "What?"

"You called it your kitchen. It's the first time you said something like that." He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me long and deep.

"It's my living room, too." He kissed me again. "And my bathroom," I moaned as he kissed me yet again. "And my bedroom." He lifted me up as he carried me to said bedroom and proceeded to show me an excellent use of MY bedroom.

*************************************tbw********** ******************************

"Where exactly is the range that we're headed to?" I asked, once we were in the car headed out.

"It's at Mom and Dad's house on Mercer Island. We have a barn set up as an indoor range, but we also have an extensive outdoor range. That's what we'll be using today." He explained.

We got out of the car and headed to a very large shed. Inside were eight four-wheelers. "It's a few acres through the woods. This is the easiest way to get there." Edward answered the curious look on my face.

After putting on helmets, we all got on. Alice and Jazz, Carlisle and Esme, Edward and I all coupled up. Rose, Emmett, Garrett, and Seth got on their own vehicles. The latter two each had a large duffle bag and an equally large cooler strapped to a cargo bar on the back of theirs. The ride was so much fun. We raced the whole way. I clutched onto Edward's waist and was screaming in laughter. "We have got to do that more often. I loved it!" I exclaimed excitedly when we got to the range.

Seth and Garrett carried the duffle bags over to a shooting bench and opened them up, revealing several handguns, a few rifles, and a ton of ammunition.

"That looks just like my dad's service gun," I commented. "I shot that more times than I can count. He also taught me to shoot a .12 gauge pump action shotgun and a .30-06 semi-automatic rifle."

"That's good, baby. Show me what you've got." He handed me one of the Glock 21's a .45 mm, and I chambered a round. Aiming, I fired the first shot at the target 100 feet away. I hit just off center.

"Damn, Baby Belle's a crack-shot. Remind me not to get on her bad side," Emmett joked.

"Yeah, and she proved last night that she can throw-down too," Jazz added.

We practiced for hours. After Edward assured himself that we could all handle the Glock .36's, he taught us how to throw knives. It was more awkward than shooting, but by the time he was done, we were all proficient… Rose had the best aim with the knives, by far.

"I got in touch with Jenks this morning, and by this time tomorrow, you'll have 'permits' to carry a concealed weapon. They will pass the most stringent scrutiny. I don't want any of you to get in trouble for having an illegal weapon." Edward really does think of everything.

Esme had packed a picnic feast, knowing that everyone would be famished by the time we were done.

I smirked and looked over to Emmett. "Please tell me you did not help cook anything?"

Emmett pouted, while everyone else broke out in laughter. "He told you about the stomach pumping incident, didn't he?"

"Yup, so you can just stay the hell out of my kitchen," I laughed, teasing him.

"Rosie, I wanna bake something."

"Not a chance in hell."

"Mooooom…"

"I'm sorry, Son. One hospitalization was enough for me."

"Pix…"

"Oh, Fuck No! I had to throw out perfectly good cookware after I let you the last time. You cannot burn a white cake mix to make chocolate cake. Every time I turned the oven on, I could smell that for a month."

"Tell me he didn't really do that?"

"Yes, he did."

"It came out the right color!"

"He tried to make salsa once…" Rose started.

"The recipe said a quarter cup of cinnamon."

"No…it said a quarter of a cup of cilantro. There is no cinnamon in salsa. You tried to go by memory, and cinnamon was the only ingredient you could think of that started with a 'c'."

"Emmett, I'm telling you right now. STAY. OUT. OF. MY. KITCHEN. Or else. Got it?" I looked down to my gun and back up to him. He gulped. I smirked. He got it.

We packed up shortly later. On the way home, I looked at Edward. "Thank you for today. I had so much fun, and it really got my mind off of everything. I needed that."

"I know you did, sweetheart." He smiled over at me. "I am proud of you. You have had so much thrown at you recently, yet you've handled everything with grace and dignity. I don't know of anyone else who could go from having nothing, to having the world handed to them, quite literally, with the amount of humility you have."

"I don't think that it's really sunk in completely yet. I keep pinching myself, thinking I must be dreaming. Things like this just doesn't happen. You know?"

"This is no dream, baby. You happen to be a billionaire. Just the accounts and investments alone, add up to close to that. Add in the property, businesses, and personal possessions, yeah…well into the billions."

"We. We are billionaires. We are in this together. I can't do this without you." I shook my head…still not completely believing it.

When we got home, I asked Edward what he wanted for dinner. Neither of us were particularly hungry, after all the food his Mom had brought with her today. So I suggested a light dinner of chicken caesar salads. He thought that sounded good, so I got to work prepping everything. Once the chicken was marinating, I made my homemade dressing, grated fresh parmesan cheese, and tore up the romaine lettuce. The stove had a grill burner on one side, so I cooked the chicken on that.

"Damn, sweetheart, where did you get the dressing for this? It's delicious," Edward complimented me.

"I made it. My dad taught me everything I know about cooking. My mom was almost as bad in the kitchen as Emmett. She tried to experiment too, but at least she never sent anyone to the hospital."

"What was her worst?"

"She liked to try to make health drinks. Let's just say that some flavors were never meant to be blended together; Like beets and pineapple, or mint and oranges."

"Oh, fuck, that sounds kinda like brushing your teeth and then drinking orange juice without thinking."

"Exactly!"

Just as we finished eating, Edward's phone rang. I noticed him frown at the caller ID, before he went into his office to answer it. While I waited for him to finish, I cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher. I figured that he was being called about a business matter, and didn't want to disturb him.

Half an hour later, he joined me in the living room, where I had the television on. He looked forlorn, almost as if he was afraid to tell me something. He pulled me up into a tight hug and buried his face in my hair.

"You're scaring me Edward. What's wrong?"

"I really don't want to tell you this, but I have no choice. That was Jane, your grandfather's nurse. He just passed away, about an hour ago, in his sleep."

It was a good thing that Edward was holding me so tightly, because my legs gave out, and everything faded to blackness.

The next thing that I realized, was that I was lying in our bed and could hear voices.

"Mom, why won't she wake up? It's been almost ten hours." Edward was whispering.

"Her body went into shock. The poor dear has had too much thrown at her in the last few months. It's her body's way of giving her a break. Aro's death was just the last straw, and she couldn't take any more. She is fine. She's breathing normally, her pulse is good. When her mind has had time to process everything, she'll wake up." Esme responded to him, just as quietly.

"Edward?" I croaked out. My throat was dry, and it hurt to talk. "It wasn't a bad dream, was it?"

"No, sweetheart, it wasn't."

"Here, dear, drink some water. It will make your throat less sore." Esme handed me a glass of ice cold water. I drank the whole thing without even stopping for a breath.

"Careful, I don't want you choking."

"Edward, how can he be gone? I just found him." The tears were streaming down my face.

"He was a very sick man, sweetheart. We knew that. Jane said that he passed peacefully, that he was happy, because he got to meet you. She said that she believes he had been holding on for the past year, hoping for just that."

"What do we do now?" I ask him weakly.

"Well, Dad contacted the funeral home and started making arrangements. It's Friday now. The wake will be Monday thru Wednesday. Services will be held on Thursday. Our church is going to preside over them. We are going to have him buried in our family plot, so you can visit him whenever you want. My grandfather called Aro's lawyer. His will is to be read on Monday."

"I wish he could be buried next to my parents. So I could visit with them also. I was never able to go to the cemetery to see them. And now, I can't even go to Forks." I started crying again. "Billy has always made sure to keep me as far away from the cemetery as possible."

"We can have them moved here also, if you'd like." Edward offered.

"You'd do that for me?" I couldn't believe he would do that for me.

"Of course I would. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." He really is the most thoughtful man I have ever met. "I'll make a call to Jenks. He'll be able to cut through the red tape. They should be able to be laid to rest the same day."

"Oh, Rose and Alice have been securing every hotel room they can. I'm sure that there will be a lot of out-of-town people attending the services. His men have been calling everybody he had placed on a list to be notified."

"Thank you so much. For everything."

"There's not need to thank me, you're my wife, and of course I would do everything in my power for you."

"I love you, Edward Anthony Cullen."

"I love you too, Isabella Marie Cullen, formerly Volturi-Swan."


End file.
